O Hoje e o Amanhã
by Huxley Malfoy
Summary: Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley. Os dois tinham um caso em Hogwarts e disso ninguém sabia. Mas, Gina acaba ficando grávida, e isso vem a ser muito mais do que uma nova vida dentro dela. CAPITULO 8 ON! NOVO!
1. Durante o Baile de Slughorn

**Capítulo 1 – ****Durante o Baile de Slughorn.**

Era começo de Outubro, e Hogwarts ainda se encontrava empolgada com a volta as aulas. A escola prosseguia com a algazarra de começo de semestre e os alunos tentavam se divertir, independente das mil quantidades de deveres e trabalhos que recebiam. Horácio Slughorn, professor de Poções da escola, com o seu grande prazer em dar festas, havia marcado o Baile do Clube de Slughorn para aquela noite em Hogwarts, convidando não só o seu Clube, mas como todos de Hogwarts. "Uma festa de Boas Vindas" disse.

Virgínia Weasley saiu de sua aula de Poções com Luna Lovegood a seus pés. As duas estavam conversando animadamente, quando o assunto chegou até a tal festa.

"Vai à festa, Gina?"

"Ah, sim. Você vai?"

"Vou! Fiquei tão empolgada com ele convidando o resto dos alunos... Eu nunca havia ido a um Baile dele, você sabe..."

"Você não estava perdendo grande coisa, Luna..."

"Mas mesmo assim. É tão bom poder ser convidada!" ela falava sonhadora e feliz.

"Certo" disse Gina rindo "Mas e aí, vai você vai com alguém? Tipo, _alguém_?"

"Eu? Não... Você vai?"

"Eu?!" Gina roia as unhas nervosamente "Não, não. Ninguém"

"Ótimo! Então vamos juntas!"

"Aham... Claro"

"Oh, vai ser tão divertido! Ah, que horas vamos nos encontrar? Quero dizer, lá começa as nove..."

"Hmm, não sei Luna..." Gina parecia que não estava prestando muito atenção a loira. Olhava meio nervosa para os lados, como se esperasse que algo brotasse do chão de repente. Chegaram até a Torre da Grifinória e Luna não parara de falar só um segundo, sem saber realmente onde estava indo.

"... E _talvez _eu use o cor-de-abóbora... mas só talvez. O que acha?"

"Luna, escute... Eu vou entrar agora e depois conversamos está bem? Quando você achar que estiver pronta, você passa por aqui e iremos juntas" completou sorridente.

"Ah, claro Gina! Nos vemos depois então" e rumou a sua torre, acenando para a ruiva.

Gina entrou na Torre e rumou a seu dormitório. Tomou um demorado banho e saiu, espreguiçando-se de sono. Havia dormido tarde a noite anterior, e não estava nem um pouco incentivada a ir ao Baile. Luna iria ficar empolgada a noite toda, falando a noite toda... mas por outro lado, poderia ser divertido.

Olhou no relógio. Eram cinco horas. Tinha passado quase uma hora no banho, pensando abobrinha. Riu de si mesma e vestiu uma roupa qualquer, indo até a Sala Comunal. Sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, que estava lendo no sofá e suspirou alto.

"Gina" cumprimentou Hermione "Parece cansada"

"E estou" bocejou e aninhou-se no sofá "Hmm, vai ao Baile de Slughorn, Hermione?"

"Acho que sim" disse ela meio indiferente, voltando aos olhos ao livro "Harry e Rony vão, então eu vou também"

"Hmm. Eles vão, é? Por quê? Eles nunca gostaram muito dessas coisas... Não os culpo, mas..."

"_Harry_ nunca gostou dessas coisas. Rony está excitadíssimo, apesar de tentar esconder, porque Slughorn abriu o Baile a todos"

"Ah, sim, claro" concordou Gina rindo "Hm, que horas você vai estar lá? Mais ou menos?"

"Não sei Gina. A hora em que eu estiver pronta. Por que está tão interessada? Quer ir com a gente?"

"Ah, não Hermione! Eu não to tão interessada, só estou no tédio. E eu vou com a Luna"

"Ah, sim. Tudo bem então. Se quiser ir com a gente é só falar" sorriu "Gina, vou tomar banho agora. Estou me sentindo nojenta"

"Eca, sai pra lá" elas riram "Tudo bem. Eu vou tentar comer alguma coisa. To meio que com fome"

"Ah não, Gina" disse Hermione em pé de repente, virando-se novamente pra Gina "Não vá até a cozinha"

"Hermione, eu não vou bater em nenhum elfo doméstico"

"Mas vai pedir para eles. E sabe que eles não podem negar isso, Gina, não vá! Deixe pra comer na festa"

"Hermione! Eu estou com fome _agora_. A festa é daqui a quatro horas..."

"Eu não vou deixar você ir, Gina..."

Gina levantou-se de um pulo e correu para o buraco do retrato com as mãos em ambas as orelhas "LA LA LA, NÃO ESTOU ESCUTANDO MAIS!" e pôs se a fora da Sala Comunal. Hermione revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas para o seu dormitório.

Gina saiu da Torre e dirigiu-se a cozinha. A festa tava longe e ela realmente estava com fome. Sem contar que ela sabia, por alguma razão, que não iria comer nada na festa. Seu estômago virou ao pensar nisso, e veio seguido de um ronco de fome. Ela chegou até o quadro de natureza morta do corredor, e fez cócegas na pêra. Entrou na cozinha com os pensamentos voltados aos bolinhos e tortinhas que iria pedir.

---------

Ela colocou um vestido prático. E simples. Era de seda, azul-claro e ia até o joelho. Combinava com o tom de sua pele e com o tom de seus cabelos ruivos. Deixou os cabelos soltos, como estavam. Não fez nada para melhorá-los. Eles não estavam tão ruins assim.

Ela deu uma última olhada no espelho e sorriu. Não iria toda maquiada, como tinha _certeza_ que a maioria das meninas iria. Inclusive Luna. Estava dando os últimos retoques e se preparando para ir, quando alguém adentrou em seu dormitório. Sobressaltou-se.

"Por Melin! Harry, nunca ouviu falar em bater na porta?!"

"Desculpe, Gina" disse Harry que se assustou com a reação dela "Só vim te avisar que Luna já está lá fora. A um bom tempo"

"Ah, sim... Tá, já estou indo pra lá"

Ele assentiu e saiu, ela o seguiu e desceu até o buraco do retrato, por onde saiu e viu Luna a esperando.

"Olá Gina! Nossa, como você está _bonita_! Por quê demorou tanto?" perguntava feliz.

"Oi Luna. Obrigada, você está muito bonita também" disse sorrindo "Desculpe, eu me enrolei"

"Tudo bem, vamos! Não quero perder nenhum momento"

"Mas Luna, ainda são nove e meia..."

"Quer dizer que já perdemos meia hora de festa" disse puxando Gina pela mão e indo até a Sala do professor Slughorn.

"Tudo bem, só não me faça correr"

Luna estava com um vestido amarelo berrante com mangas pomposas e alguns brilhos. Era definitivamente estranho, mas Gina sabia ver a beleza de Luna, e muitos poucos sabiam.

Não demorou muito para eles chegarem até a sala do professor, nas masmorras, onde seria o Baile. A entrada estava cheia de pessoas bonitas, que chegavam animadas. As portas estavam abertas e enfeitadas com fitas e feitiços de levitação usados em algumas flores brancas e azuis que estavam quase na frente da porta inteira. Gina e Luna entraram e deram de cara com uma festa muito agitada e muito cheia.

A sala estava grande (Gina tinha certeza que fora usado um feitiço nela para aumentar de tamanho) e iluminada por diferentes luzes. Às vezes tudo ficava escuro e as luzes neon predominavam no lugar. Uma pista de dança se encontrava no meio da sala, e a música estava alta. Bancadas de comida se encontravam nas extremidades da sala, e em alguns lugares, sofás grandes e confortabilíssimos se encontravam a espera de alunos cansados de tanto dançar. Parecia divertido.

"O que quer fazer primeiro?" Luna perguntou – gritando –, empolgada.

"Não sei" elas precisavam gritar "Quer sentar ali um pouquinho?"

"O quê?"

"Quer sentar?" falou mais alto apontado pros sofás.

"Você quer sentar?"

"Tanto faz! O quê você quer fazer? Se quiser podemos dançar também"

"Podemos nos sentar" disse logo.

Gina assentiu e a puxou para um dos grandes sofás. 'Nossa...' pensava Gina ao se sentar. Eram confortáveis demais. Ela tinha vontade de deitar e dormir, mas o seu espírito festivo estava começando a florescer.

Harry, Rony e Hermione chegaram e assim que as viram, foram ao encontro delas sorrindo.

"Por que vocês estão sentadas?"

"Não sei" disse Gina dando de ombros "Mas sinto vontade de dançar" sorria "Querem ir comigo?"

"Amm... eu não to muito com vontade..." começou Harry "Acho que vou ficar aqui mesmo" e se sentou ao lado de Gina, Rony o seguiu "Nossa, esses são confortáveis"

"Não são? Mas alguém quer ir comigo? Luna?"

"Eu estou bem aqui, obrigada Gina"

"Luna, pensei que você quisesse se divertir"

"Estou me divertindo" disse sorridente.

"Tudo bem. Hermione?"

"Eu vou com você" disse feliz.

Gina sorriu e se levantou. Hermione estava muito bonita. Seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança de raiz e usava um vestido rosa claro, com alguns babados. As duas foram sorridentes até a pista de dança e começaram a dançar.

Alguns garotos chegavam pra dançar com elas, mas os ignoraram se divertindo com a situação. Gina estava se divertindo muito, mas estava começando a ficar cansada. E com sede.

"Quer algo pra beber?" perguntou pra Hermione gritando.

"O quê?!"

"Algo pra beber! Estou indo pegar algo pra mim agora!"

"Ah não, obrigada"

"Ok" Gina saiu da pista e foi pra a mesa mais próxima se servir de ponche. Já estava voltando à pista quando o viu. Draco Malfoy. Ele estava perto de outra mesa. Estava com vestes pretas e bebia algo, com os olhos na festa. Parecia procurar alguém. O coração de Gina deu um pulo e ela tomou o ponche inteiro de um só gole. Voltou correndo pra pista.

Dançava sempre olhando por cima do ombro. "Você está bem, Gina? Procurando alguém?" perguntou Hermione de repente.

"O que? Amm, não, não... Estou com, erh, torcicolo... tem que ficar mexendo, sabe..."

"O quê?!"

"Hum, esquece..." disse rápido "Erh, Hermione, vou ali e já volto"

"Vai pra onde?"

"Banheiro. Urgente!" deu um sorrisinho e saiu de lá. Estava passando pelo sofá quando Harry se levantou e foi até ela.

"Se divertindo, Gina?"

"Ahm... Sim, sim! E como!" disse nervosa.

Ele deu um risinho "Está bem?"

"To ótima, ótima! E você? Tá se divertindo?"

"To... na medida do possível..."

"Ah é..."

Ela olhou por cima do ombro e o viu. De novo. E ele parecia que a havia visto também. Estava apoiado na parede, junto a alguns amigos sonserinos, e tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada. Gina engoliu em seco e voltou-se para Harry.

"O-o quê vai fazer agora?"

"Hm, estava pensando em voltar para o sofá" disse rindo "Tem certeza que está bem, Gina? Está meio estranha"

Mas ela não estava mais o ouvindo. Não pode evitar e olhou de novo em direção a Malfoy. Ele riu dessa vez e, pedindo licença a seus amigos, começou a andar, não perdendo contato visual com Gina.

"Gina!" gritou Harry.

"O-oi!" ela disse rapidamente. Seu coração estava a mil. "Erh, como é?"

"Você está bem?"

"T-to... to ótima. Com licença, Harry. Eu… preciso mijar" e deu um risinho, saindo em direção oposta a em que Harry estava. Entrava em algumas aglomerações de pessoas, mas ele não estava ali. Olhava por cima do ombro e desistiu. Foi até outra mesa pegar um pouco mais de ponche, quando ouviu alguém falando em seu ouvido.

"Me procurando?"

A voz dele estava baixa e suave em seus ouvidos. Ela pode sentir o hálito quente em seu pescoço. Virou-se e deu de cara com Draco Malfoy.

A expressão dele estava divertida e um sorriso desdenhoso se formava no canto dos lábios.

Ela virou-se para a mesa de novo e se serviu de ponche "Acho que você me achou antes de eu começar a te procurar"

Ele riu. "Estava conversando com Potter, Weasley?"

"Estava conversando com meu amigo Harry, Malfoy" e deu um gole na bebida, virando-se pra ele. Ele deu um gole e sorriu para ela, desdenhosamente.

"Isso é álcool?" perguntou se referindo a bebida nas mãos dele.

"Prove" disse e estendeu o copo pra ela, que o pegou.

Definitivamente era. Vodka pura, com gelo. Ela deu um pequeno gole e devolveu a bebida. Um silêncio de dez segundos predominou antes de ela falar.

"Em quantos minutos?"

"Cinco. Não se atrase" disse e saiu de lá se dirigindo a saída. Gina respirou fundo, deu mais um gole e foi ao encontro de Luna. Esta estava sentada no sofá, no mesmo lugar em que estava a noite inteira.

"Luna?"

"Ah, olá, Gina" disse simpática.

"Ainda está aí"

"Sim" disse simplesmente "está se divertindo?"

"Hm, estou. Se divirta também, Luna. Não fique aí a noite inteira. Vá dançar com Hermione" disse incentivando. Não gostava de ver Luna triste, e era definitivamente o que ela estava.

"Eu danço agora com você, se quiser" disse com um sorriso de ponta a ponta, se levantando.

"Ammm" 'Droga' pensou "Sabe o que é, eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer agora..."

"O quê?"

"Erh... Uma... coisa minha... Sabe, eu to meio indisposta. Mas se divirta, por favor! Prometa pra mim!"

"Tudo bem. Melhoras, Gina"

"Obrigada Luna" e se distanciou acenando.

Precisou passar por algumas pessoas antes de conseguir chegar à saída. Já haviam se passado cinco minutos, e ela ainda estava andando pelos corredores, em direção ao terceiro andar. Desceu as escadas correndo, virou um corredor e o viu. Ele estava parado, encostado a uma parede. Ele a viu e arqueou uma sobrancelha, dando um meio sorriso.

Quanto mais perto Gina chegava, mais o coração dela batia e o calor aumentava. Quando ela estava a exatamente meio metro dele, parou. Estava ofegante. Seu peito subia e descia.

Malfoy a estudou e depois, sem mais nem menos, a pegou pela cintura e a beijou. Ela correspondeu ao seu beijo, colocando as mãos em volta de seu pescoço.

Draco a empurrou na parede, e começou a beijar o seu pescoço com urgência. Ela passava as mãos nas costas dele.

Ele sentia a respiração da ruiva ofegante em seu pescoço e isso o estava deixando louco. Pegou-a no colo, segurando suas costas e pernas, voltando a beijá-la nos lábios.

"Aqui não" sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Draco ainda a levava no colo quando eles viraram o corredor do andar de cima. Abriu a primeira porta a direita que encontrou e entrou com Gina.

A sala não era muito grande e também não muito iluminada. Tinha duas estantes de livro ao lado esquerdo da sala, uma escrivaninha com uma vela acesa em cima, e no meio da sala, um grande sofá verde escuro.

Draco colocou Gina com delicadeza no sofá, e deitou-se por cima dela, com o seu peso apoiado nas mãos que a cercavam.

"Durante o baile de Slughorn" a ruiva disse rindo e ele riu também.

"Durante o baile de Slughorn" repetiu e olhou Gina nos olhos. Foi descendo devagar, e pousou os lábios aos dela, depois se afastou "Não diga mais nada" e voltou a beijá-la com toda a urgência que havia antes.

_______________

**N/A: **Ah, OIE! NOVA FICTION, NOVA FICTION! Estou empolgada, uehuheuheue. Bom gente, é isso aí. Eu to fazendo essa fiction agora e não podia estar mais feliz =D Tenho ela já completa na minha cabeça e tenho certeza que vai ficar legal. Assim espero né, mas, vou tentar! :D

Vocês devem estranhar já começar com essa action D/G e devem estar meio confusos com essa situação, mas calma gente, tudo em seu tempo! Hahahaha =)

Bom, espero sinceramente que vocês gostem dessa fic e dêem reviews! =*


	2. A Sala

**Capítulo 2**** – ****A Sala.**

Gina acordou aquela manhã com uma sensação maravilhosa, mas permaneceu de olhos fechados, curtindo o momento de preguiçinha antes de acordar por completo. Sentiu um cobertor por cima de si e achou estranho, pois quando dormiu, não tinha nenhum ali. Sorriu ao se lembrar da noite anterior e finalmente abriu os olhos. Lá estava ele. Estava dormindo e tinha um braço por cima da cabeça, enquanto o outro estava em volta de Gina. Sua expressão estava tranqüila, e sua respiração estava leve. Gina alisou o rosto dele levemente, depois se aninhou em seus grandes e pálidos peitorais. Dormiu de novo.

Passaram-se quase uma hora quando Gina acordou de novo, e dessa vez, Draco já estava acordado também. Estava na mesma posição, agora, olhando pro teto e fazendo carinhos leves com os dedos no braço de Gina.

Ela se levantou um pouquinho, se apoiando no sofá com os braços e olhou pra ele, feliz.

"Bom dia"

"Olá" ele respondeu dando um meio sorriso, agora olhando pra ela "Dormiu bem?"

"Hmmm" ela se espreguiçou devagar e prazerosamente "Dormi. Você?"

"Também" ele se virou pra vê-la melhor. Sorriu, agora tirando uma mecha ruiva do rosto dela e colocava atrás da orelha "Está bonita"

"Eu to nojenta" ela riu "Acabei de acordar. Por falar nisso, que horas são?"

"Ah não..."

"Que horas são?" voltou a perguntar, dura.

"Tá..." ele sentou-se no sofá e começou a procurar seu relógio, que estava em suas vestes, aos seus pés. "São onze e quarenta e cinco"

"Da manhã?!"

"Não, Virgínia... _da noite_" ironizou.

"Droga, já tinha que ter acordado" ela se sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos dando um bocejo "Eu sumi da festa e não apareci pra dormir. E nem acordei. Ê laiá..." ela puxou a coberta – descobrindo Draco "Ei!" – e se enrolou, levantando do sofá e catando o vestido azul que estava no chão.

"Devolve o cobertor" pediu Draco, ainda deitado "Eu vou continuar a dormir"

"Por que você iria continuar a dormir?"

"Bateu sono"

Ela revirou os olhos, colocando o vestido nos braços e procurando o resto de suas coisas no chão "Onde está a minha calcinha?" indagou já estressada.

Draco riu "Acho que está em você"

Ela olhou por dentro da coberta e viu "Nossa... não me lembro de ter colocado"

Ele riu mais ainda, espreguiçando-se agora.

Ela se desenrolou da coberta e jogou pra ele "Toma. Vá dormir" vestiu o vestido e sentou-se no sofá para colocar os sapatos.

"Já vai mesmo?" ele perguntou abraçando-a por trás e beijando-a no ombro.

"Já"

"Por que não espera pra dar a hora do almoço? Aí as pessoas não enchem o seu saco, vão estar almoçando"

"Eu realmente tenho que ir"

"Na-na-na, não vai não" ele começou a provocá-la, dando rápidos beijinhos no pescoço.

"Ai, pára... Eu tenho um trabalho de Poções pra entregar amanhã. Eu to quase falhando nessa joça..." resmungou se levantando da cama.

"Eu te ajudo a fazer. Agora, não vai agora não"

"Se você me ajudar, vai me ajudar agora. Não Malfoy, não... Veste sua roupa vai" disse dando fim, pegando as vestes e jogando pra ele.

"Mais que droga" se deu por vencido e começou a pegar as suas vestes, emburrado.

"E eu já to morrendo de fome... Droga, perdi a manhã inteira... Esse trabalho é imenso" choramingou andando de lá pra cá, abraçando uma almofada do sofá.

"Já te disse que vou te ajudar" disse grosso "Eu faço em um minuto essa merda"

"Desculpa, foda"

"Nhé-nhé"

"Vai se fodeer!" disse jogando a almofada em cima dele "E se vista logo!"

"Tá, que seja"

Quando ele finalmente se vestiu, eles combinaram de ir para os seus respectivos dormitórios – Gina saía primeiro da sala, e depois de alguns minutos, Draco saía – e depois do almoço, se encontrarem na biblioteca.

"E não se atrase" disse ela.

"Você é a única que se atrasa aqui"

"Eu não me atraso"

"Claro que se atrasa"

"_Não_ me atraso"

"Não adianta discutir com você"

"Me deixa"

"Tá, que seja, mas dá pra você ir logo? Eu quero comer"

"Ai, você me irrita" disse enfezada e saindo batendo a porta.

---------

Felizmente, Gina não achou ninguém na sala comunal (Ninguém, lê-se: Hermione, Rony, Harry) para lhe fazer perguntas irritantes tipo "Onde estava noite passada? Por que saiu do Baile?". Ela foi direto pro seu dormitório, tomou um banho e colocou uma calça de malha verde e bastante folgada, e uma camiseta simples, preta, bem confortável também. Saiu de lá e rumou direto ao Salão Principal. O almoço já estava servido e o salão estava apinhado de gente. Foi direto se sentar ao lado de Hermione - dando uma breve olhada na mesa da Sonserina (Draco ainda não havia chegado) -, que estava sentada no começo da mesa.

"Bom dia" disse sentando e se servindo de batata assada e frango.

"Bom dia Gina" Hermione sorriu "Como está?"

"Bem, bem... com fome"

Hermione sorriu. Passaram-se alguns minutos até ela começar com o assunto que Gina tinha certeza absoluta que ela iria começar "Não te vi sair do Baile do Slughorn ontem..."

'Merda, começou' ela pensou revirando os olhos mentalmente.

"Pois é, eu saí mais cedo..." disse tentando parecer normal, e se servindo de arroz a grega.

"E... aonde você foi depois?"

"Fui para o dormitório, Hermione"

"Jura? Não te vi por lá..."

"Isso é porque não somos do mesmo dormitório, Hermione..."

"Sim, sim, claro..."

Gina respirou fundo. Estava realmente cansada das pessoas se metendo em sua vida constantemente.

"Hermione, o que está acontecendo?"

"Como?" disse Hermione tentando parecer surpresa "Como assim?"

"O que há? Por que quer saber tudo o que eu faço? Eu não posso passar um dia fora do alcance dos seus olhos, que você acha que eu vou fazer o que?"

"Ca-calma Gina, eu apenas perguntei"

"Pois é. Apenas perguntou e não se conformou com a resposta" ela respirou fundo outra vez e fechou os olhos, meditando por um momento. Virou-se para Hermione e olhou-a nos olhos "Tudo bem. E se eu te disser que eu estava com um garoto? Você vai me deixar em paz e tentar não criar uma situação embaraçosa?"

"Você estava com um garoto?" perguntou surpresa.

"Ai meu santo Elói..."

"Tá ok, tá ok! Não vou mais fazer perguntas Gina, mas é que você pode ser pega se ficar perambulando por aí na madrugada e levar uma detenção. E além do mais, eu me preocupo com você"

Gina a olhou com ar de tédio.

"Tudo bem, você venceu. Não vou perguntar quem é, não vou perguntar nada"

"Muito obrigada, Mione" sorriu e voltou a comer.

"E quem é ele?"

"_Hermione_"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem"

---------

Gina terminou o almoço e foi rumo à biblioteca. Hermione estava a seguindo, ela pensou que de propósito, mas após a olhada de 'Que diabos você está fazendo?' ela disse que iria seguir outro caminho. Gina sorriu e continuou seu caminho para a biblioteca.

Ao chegar lá, Gina foi logo pedindo a Madame Pince a permissão de usar livros da Seção Reservada, mostrando pra ela a autorização do professor Slughorn. Ela a levou até lá, emburrada, tirando o livro e entregando a Gina com cara de poucos amigos.

"Devolver amanhã, Srta. Weasley. Aqui diz que o trabalho vai apresentado amanhã, segunda-feira"

"Pode deixar" disse com um frio na espinha. O trabalho era pra amanhã. Ela ainda não tinha feito nada. _Nada_. Isso a fez lembrar de Draco, então ela pegou o livro e foi pra porta da biblioteca esperar por ele.

Não demorou muito tempo pra Draco chegar, só que ele não estava sozinho. Estava acompanhado de seus amigos sonserinos que insistiram que tinham que ir a biblioteca também.

Gina revirou os olhos e se encostou na parede, olhando incrédula pra Draco. Ele entrou na biblioteca, seguido de seus amigos. Não passou nem dois minutos, e ele já estava de volta.

"O que foi?" perguntou Gina quando eles se encaminhavam ao quarto andar, ignorando os olhares a volta.

"Eles insistiram em vir comigo. Entrei e disse que estava afim de voltar e saí"

"Wow, prático"

"Exato"

"Ah, olha... aquela menina acabou de passar e apontar pra a gente"

"Quem se importa?"

"Malfoy, é melhor irmos separados"

"Merlin, você sempre quer complicar, né?"

"Não quero complicar!" ela tava começando a ficar alterada. "É só que é mais prático, vamos. Agora me deixa falando sozinha, e vire em direção oposta"

"Mas aí eu vou andar mais... e demorar mais"

"_Vai logo_"

"Tá, que seja" se enfezou e virou.

Gina já estava quase chegando, quando Rony a para na escada. Encheu ela de perguntas sobre onde estava na noite anterior e com quem. Gina tentou acamá-lo e convencê-lo de que não estava com ninguém. Quando achou que a sobrevivência de seu irmão não estava mais em zona de risco, subiu as escadas correndo, deixando-o sozinho, e vendo o corredor deserto, entrou no quarto de primeira porta a direita.

Quando ela entrou, viu Draco sentado no sofá lendo um livro. No momento em que ele a viu, fechou-o e colocou de lado.

"Vamos começar logo com isso"

"Desculpe a demora" disse Gina ofegante se arrastando e se jogando no sofá "Rony idiota"

"Eles ainda estão enchendo o seu saco?"

"Com certeza" ela falou estressada, tirando a mochila das costas e tirando o livro de dentro "Não sei o que eles vêem demais... em se meter na minha vida. Sinceramente"

"É que a vida deles deve ser entediante"

"Como se a minha não fosse"

"Wow, estou ofendido"

"Vai se foder. Toma, segura aí um instante" disse entregando o livro à ele.

"Poções Muy Potentes? Sério?"

"Foi o que o Slughorn mandou eu pegar" tirou a pena e o pergaminho da mochila, e jogou-a no chão "Então, vamos começar, por favor. Sinto que vou passar o dia inteiro fazendo essa porcaria"

"Me dá logo isso" disse estendendo a mão ao pergaminho e à pena, e Gina passou tudo pra ele.

Ambos estavam estressados com aquilo. Gina porque sabia que seu Domingo iria ser extremamente chato, e Draco por, em suas palavras, perder tempo da preciosa vida.

"Bom, ele deu essas perguntas imensas do pergaminho aí, e depois tem que fazer um texto de um metro falando dessas poções idiotas"

Draco observava a folha calmamente "Você nem ao mesmo sabe do que se trata, não é?"

"Eu realmente odeio Poções."

"Mas é extremamente fácil"

"Nem comece. Nem comece a dar um de foda pra cima de mim e depois ficar tentando me explicar, porque não vai rolar. Não entra na minha cabeça. _Não entra_" disse entre dentes.

"Eu não tenho a obrigação de ficar aqui e te ajudar. Se você se acalmar, talvez a gente possa resolver isso" disse frio.

Gina olhou pra ele com olhares suplicantes, mas ele a ignorou.

"A primeira questão é extremamente fácil, ouça... _Quais são os principais ingredientes para fazer funcionar a Poção Morto-vivo? Cite cada um, e sua importância, e onde podem ser encontrados._"

"Ninguém liga pra essa poção idiota"

"Procure no livro" disse jogando o pesado livro pra ela.

"Eu não sei procurar..." choramingou.

"Você é burra?"

"Não!"

"Então procure"

"Droga. Você me irrita"

"Procura logo"

Eles continuaram assim até o resto do dia, quando Gina já estava exausta, deitada no chão, debruçada sobre o pergaminho.

"_... com cuidados especiais_... E...?"

"_... E elas são assim usadas, desde 1013, onde foram usadas como cura e incentivo na Guerra dos Anões._ Pronto. Acabou"

"Aleluia!" disse Gina após escrever as últimas palavras "Nossa, a minha mão vai cair"

"Nem foi tão difícil"

"Pra você, né. Por favor, não desdenhe os meus esforços" ela se levantou, e guardou todo o material que estavam usando e caiu morta no sofá "E obrigada"

"Disponha"

"Ah, e sabe o que eu fiquei sabendo hoje?" disse virando-se pra olhá-lo "Visita pra Hogsmeade daqui a mais ou menos um mês"

"Já não era sem tempo"

"Pois é... to ansiosa. Eu _realmente_ preciso comer doces"

Ele riu "Você e essa sua obsessão por doces"

"Ah, não posso fazer nada..." ela riu também "Que horas são?"

"Seis e quarenta"

"Passamos seis horas fazendo essa droga..."

"Pare de reclamar, um minuto" ele riu dela "Vem aqui"

"Ah não... preguiça..." lerdou por um momento, mas ao sentir o olhar dele, se levantou rapidamente "Está bem, está bem"

Ela se sentou ao lado dele e deitou a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele a abraçou e beijou o topo da cabeça dela "Quer deitar no meu colo?"

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e virou-se, deitando morgadamente no colo dele e se aninhando. Foi quase automático. Enquanto ele mexia nos cabelos dela, ela dormiu a profundo sono.


	3. Briga na biblioteca

**Capítulo 3**** – ****Briga na Biblioteca.**

Gina quase caiu pra trás quando recebeu a sua nota do trabalho. Slughorn havia ficado bem surpreso, mas Gina não esperava uma nota tão boa assim. Havia gabaritado o trabalho, e ganhado chances de reposição de pontos.

Tinha passado uma semana inteira baseada no nervosismo de receber o seu resultado, e agora, o seu dia não podia ser melhor. Poderia comer tranqüila, dormir tranqüila. Não iria falhar em Poções.

"Não fique tão feliz assim. Você vai ter que estudar constantemente agora ao invés de relaxar"

Draco e Gina estavam andando por um corredor não muito cheio, apenas por um breve momento. Ela só havia corrido lá pra dizer a sua incrível nota e compartilhar sua empolgação.

"O que importa é que eu não vou falhar" dizia feliz.

"Que bom. Parabéns pela nota" antes de Gina sair, ou até mesmo agradecer, Blaise Zabini, um sonserino amigo de Draco, se aproximou deles sorridente.

"E aí, Draco... O quê você está fazendo aqui, Weasley?" perguntou surpreso.

"Eu to andando"

Ele riu "Draco, o que a Weasley está fazendo aqui?"

"Não sei. O que está fazendo aqui, Weasley?" ele perguntou entediado.

Gina revirou os olhos. Odiava quando isso acontecia. Ela e Draco quase nunca se encontravam publicamente, até mesmo pra poucas palavras. E quando isso acontecia, sempre chegava alguém, como os sonserinos amigos dele e o trio amigo dela.

Ela deu um sorrisinho apático e virou-se para seguir o caminho oposto. Mesmo assim, nada iria estragar a sua felicidade. Slughorn não botava medo, mas ela sabia que qualquer nota baixa a mais, ela iria perder a matéria.

Encontrou Luna no caminho para a aula e as duas ficaram conversando alegremente. Quando estavam prestes a chegar à estufa, Luna despediu-se para ir à aula de DCAT e Gina foi parada por um aluno do sétimo ano da Grifinória, Dino Thomas.

"Hey, Gina!" ele veio correndo para alcançá-la.

"Oi Dino, como está?"

"To bem..." respondeu ofegante "E aí? Herbologia, ãh?"

"Pois é"

"Escute, Gina... Ehr... você soube? Da visita pra Hogsmeade? Em três semanas mais ou menos, não é?"

"Suponho que sim. Calma, Dino, respira..." ela disse rindo colocando uma mão no ombro do amigo. Ele riu também, parando um momento pra respirar.

"Então, você soube, né?"

"Sim"

"Então..." disse ele sem jeito "Ammm, tava pensando em perguntar se você... cof cof-" começou a pigarrear com o punho em frente a boca "Escute... tava pensando em te c-convidar pra ir comigo... Isso é, se você quiser"

Gina não sabia o que dizer. Ela podia dizer um simples 'Não' se fosse a primeira vez que ele a abordasse, mas era sempre assim. Ele sempre a convidava para alguma coisa, alguma festa, algum passeio, e ela sempre tinha que dizer não. Era uma situação incômoda, e não fazia ela se sentir bem, porque gostava de Dino. Sentiu que dessa vez ela deveria ter um pouco mais de tato; ele estava com uma expressão terrível de arrependimento e ao mesmo tempo, de esperança.

Gina respirou fundo e começou colocando a mão no ombro do rapaz "Ouça, Dino... eu acho que eu não posso aceitar o seu convite. Me desculpe"

"Ah, tudo bem. Não, tudo bem..." ele definitivamente estava frustrado "Mas você já vai com alguém? Digo, algum... algum garoto?"

Não, ela não ia com nenhum garoto. Definitivamente não ia com Draco.

Ela olhou pra ele. Parecia acabado. De novo a pena tomou conta dela, mas criou coragem e disse:

"Escute, ãh, Dino... eu já estou com alguém"

"Ah... Então vai com ele?"

"Hm, não. Não vou com ele, mas eu estou com ele. Vou sozinha, Dino, me desculpe... Mas nós podemos nos encontrar lá, quem sabe?" disse tentando animá-lo um pouquinho. Ele deu um sorrisinho "Agora preciso ir. Até mais" acenou e foi até a estufa, onde os seus colegas já estavam.

---------

A semana se seguiu calmamente para Gina. Ia constantemente à sala com Draco, onde eles ficavam juntos e fugiam da chatice alheia da escola. Eles se divertiam muito, e passavam quase maior parte do tempo rindo. E brigando. E fazendo outras coisas.

Naquela quinta feira à tarde, os dois se encontravam em uma situação rara. Draco lia um livro de Transfigurações, e Gina brincava com o próprio cabelo, esparramada no sofá. O silêncio predominava.

"E Hogsmeade, ãh?" perguntou Gina no tédio, tentando puxar assunto.

"O que tem Hogsmeade?" ele lançou sem tirar os olhos do livro.

"Dino Thomas me convidou pra ir com ele" ela falou rápido.

"E você vai?" ele perguntou, ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro, agora, passando uma folha.

"Não... mas disse que talvez nos encontraríamos lá"

"E você vai se encontrar com ele lá?"

"Não... não sei... talvez..."

Ele fechou o livro com um baque e olhou pra ela.

"Tudo bem. Por que você não se encontra com seus amiguinhos? Se encontre com Granger ou aquela Lovegood" propôs ele impaciente.

"Ele é meu amigo!"

Ele se levantou e jogou o livro na mochila, jogando essa nas costas e andando até a porta.

"Você vai sair também?" perguntou sem olhar pra trás, seco e frio.

"Ei! Qual é o seu problema?!"

"Você vai sair ou não?"

"O que há com você? Você anda tão rude"

"Eu sou rude" ele virou-se para ela, as sobrancelhas juntas "Você vai realmente começar a encher o meu saco?"

"Eu não vou começar a encher o seu saco, eu estou tentando entender o que você tem!"

"Eu não tenho nada. Nunca estive melhor"

"Pois não parece" agora ela havia levantado também "Apesar de você já ser um grosso arrogante e totalmente indiferente comigo sempre – uma coisa da qual você se orgulha -, você tem estado pior ultimamente!"

"Eu não sou isso com você"

"Você acabou de afirmar! '_Eu sou rude_'" ela já estava ofegante de raiva "Quer saber? Se não quiser me dizer o que está acontecendo, fique sozinho. Rude sozinho e grosso sozinho!" pegou a sua mochila do sofá e foi até a porta "Sai da frente"

Gina saiu porta a fora, batendo-a num baque.

"Maldição!" gritou Draco dentro da sala, chutando uma cadeira amaldiçoando cada membro do corpo de Dino Thomas.

--------

Gina sabia que era infantilidade dela ignorar Draco, literalmente, do jeito que ela estava fazendo. Mas ela queria um tempo pra si, pra pensar melhor em sua situação e com tudo que estava lidando. Os dois nunca tiveram problema de certo e errado naquela relação. O problema deles se concentrava mais nas discussões. Não discutiam toda hora, mas muitas vezes que o faziam, se estressavam de verdade, e cada um sentia o desconforto muito grande. Naquele momento, Gina só queria ter um tempo, um momento pra ela. Entender Draco não era o seu forte, e se expor como sensível na frente dele também não.

Havia se passado mais semana de cortes e gelos que ela dava nele, e não que ele estivesse atrás dela 24 horas por dia, seu – grande – orgulho também contava muito ali, mas ele tentava falar com ela algumas vezes. Não entendia a mudança de humor repentina dela, mas também sabia que a complexidade do assunto era maior. Ele não sabia por que estava mais 'Draco' ultimamente, mas achava que era o momento que ele precisava pra dar um tempo de si, de tudo. E sem contar com a situação dele e de Gina. Ela sempre tinha muitos admiradores e a imagem de solteirice dela ainda contava para todos, e isso irritava ele profundamente.

Ela se irritava também. Se irritava com ele aparentando indiferença em relação a tudo, e sobretudo em relação à ela. A paixão que ela sentia era forte, mas o relacionamento, por alguma razão, às vezes exigia mais do que a paixão, e era nesses momentos que a crise se estabelecia.

Gina estava na biblioteca, tentando estudar Poções com Harry e Rony, em um sábado, quando vê Draco entrando na biblioteca, sozinho. Ela imediatamente se esconde atrás de um livro, quase entrando em baixo da mesa.

Draco não a viu e entrou direto em uma das gôndolas.

"Gina, o que você está fazendo?"

Rony e Harry estavam a encarando. Ambos de sobrancelha arqueada e uma expressão confusa. Gina saiu de trás do livro, e olhou pra eles, dando um sorrisinho.

"Oi... Nada, nada..."

"Você está bem?" perguntou Harry preocupado.

"To ótima. Ótima... agora, falem um pouco mais baixo... sim?"

"Ãh?"

Gina olhou por cima dos ombros, procurando o perigo, e logo o viu, saindo de uma das gôndolas, mais estressado impossível. Entrou em outra.

"Gina, quem é que você está procurando?"

"Eu? Ninguém. Procurando alguém! Há!... porque eu estaria procurando alguém? Ai meninos, vocês me fazem rir... então, vamos prosseguir, sim? Eu vou voltar pro meu livro..."

"É doida" sussurrou Rony pra Harry.

"Deixa ela"

Gina respirou fundo. Tentou se concentrar no livro e na Poção da Verdade, mas não estava conseguindo. Não podia olhar. E se ele a visse? Ia vir falar. Mas Rony estava ali. E Harry também. Não, ele não iria falar. Não poderia haver nada demais...

De novo, olhou. Ele havia saído de uma das gôndolas, e estava com um livro em uma mão, e a outra estava dentro do bolso. Parecia centrado, quando olhou pra frente e a viu. Ela rapidamente olhou pra os meninos, fazendo um barulho na garganta bem estranho, como reflexo.

"Você está bem hoje?" Rony perguntava meio que com uma mistura de medo e nojo.

"Eu estou só um pouco..." pigarreou alto "Com a garganta incomodando, Harry, poderia trazer um pouco de água pra mim? Por favor?"

"Ehr... suponho que sim" ele se levantou, e Gina lhe lançou um sorriso, seguindo-o propositalmente com o olhar. Olhou Draco de novo. Ele agora estava encostado em uma das gôndolas, ainda com o livro em mãos, mas olhando diretamente pra ela. Ela disfarçou e continuou a olhar Harry pegando água em um dos bebedouros, e voltando à mesa. Voltou à atenção a Rony.

"Sabe o que é engraçado? A Hermione não estar aqui..."

Rony levantou uma sobrancelha.

"É, pois é. Ela sempre está aqui" continuou "Que coisa, né? Ela não me disse que não viria... Se bem que ela não disse que viria... Com quem ela pode estar? Se tivesse estudando, estaria aqui, né? Ai ai... deve estar em alguma aula extra. Mas no sábado, né? Que estranho"

"Do que vocês estão falando?" chegou Harry dando o copo pra Gina.

"Obrigada. Ah, estamos falando da engraçada circunstância de Hermione não estar aqui hoje"

Rony revirou os olhos.

"Sabem o que é realmente engraçado?" disse Harry olhando pro lado "Malfoy está vindo pra cá, nesse momento"

Gina gelou.

Era verdade. Draco Malfoy ia andando até a mesa deles, uma mão no bolso e outra segurando um livro fechado. Não tinha uma expressão muito feliz. Quando chegou a mesa, um Rony já bastante vermelho se levantava, com ambos os punhos fechados apoiados contra a mesa.

"O que você quer, Malfoy?"

"Onde estão seus modos, Weasley?" ele perguntou levantando ambas as sobrancelhas, e dando um sorrisinho sarcástico. Depois virou-se pra Gina, que estava literalmente atrás do livro e com a cabeça na altura da mesa.

"Virgínia" a cumprimentou, calmo.

"Virgínia?" Rony confuso perguntou alto. Virou-se para Harry atônito "Virgínia?!"

Draco o ignorou e continuou a olhar Gina, que permanecia atrás do livro.

"Virgínia" repetiu, mais alto.

"Por que você está chamando a _minha irmã_ de Virgínia?"

Ela não podia fugir mais. Estava começando a ficar ridícula aquela situação, sem contar com o quanto ridícula ela já estava em si. E estava começando a ficar preocupada com a saúde mental de Rony então tirou o livro do rosto fechando-o, e olhou pra o recém chegado tentando parecer surpresa.

"Oh... Pessoas. Hm, não tinha, hmmmm, te... visto"

"Mesmo?" ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Ei, ei, ei! O que está acontecendo aqui?" Rony quase avançava em Malfoy, mas Harry o segurava, não menos confuso.

"O que você est...?"

"Se importa de falar comigo um instante?" essa pergunta foi o bastante pra fazer Gina gelar e Rony quase ter um treco. Draco não tirava os olhos de seu rosto, e isso a deixava totalmente nervosa. Ela sabia que estava parecendo idiota.

"É claro que ela se importa!" gritou Rony, vermelho. Suas orelhas pareciam que iam explodir "O que você acha que está fazendo conversando com a minha irmã?"

Draco o ignorou, e permaneceu calado, com a mesma expressão, que Gina por sua vez não conseguia mais ignorar. Ela deu um gole na água trazida por Harry e pigarreou alto, dando um sorrisinho.

"Hmm... Sabe o que é... Agora, nesse momento, eu tenho que ir ao banheiro..." disse se levantando.

"Gina! O que você está fazendo? Pare de inventar desculpas a esse idiota!"

"Por favor, eu insisto" Draco a pegou pelo braço, e apesar de delicadamente, foi o bastante pra Rony dar um urro extremamente alto e se jogar com tudo pra cima do sonserino, amassando-o ao cair com um baque, no chão da biblioteca. Antes de Gina ou Harry fazerem qualquer coisa, Rony já esmurrava Draco, e esse tentava se esquivar, segurando os punhos do ruivo enlouquecido.

"Rony! Rony, pare agora!" gritava Gina. Ela não sabia o que fazer. O desespero crescia, e a agonia também. Ela puxava Rony, mas sabia que não iria ganhar aquela luta. Rony era muito mais forte que ela e estava em uma situação em que ninguém ia conseguir fazê-lo mudar de idéia e parar de bater no loiro "Rony, sai! Harry, me ajuda aqui!"

"Sai de cima de mim, Weasley!"

"Eu vou te matar!!" urrava Rony.

"Rony, pare com isso, não seja estúpido" Harry tentou puxá-lo "Gina, me ajude aqui"

Os dois puxaram Rony de uma só vez, fazendo-o cambalear pra trás. Seu rosto estava extremamente vermelho e suas orelhas da cor do seu cabelo. Ele ainda bufava. A essa altura, alguns alunos já haviam criado uma pequena rodinha em volta do acontecimento, e todas as cabeças da biblioteca se viravam para eles.

"Calma" falava Harry pra um Rony enlouquecido.

Draco ainda estava no chão. Tinha ambas as mãos no rosto, e tentava se levantar sem muito sucesso. Gina abaixou perto dele, preocupada.

"Você está bem?" perguntou.

Ele tirou as mãos do rosto e tentou se levantar, dessa vez conseguindo se sentar. Seu nariz sangrava muito. "Eu pareço estar bem?" perguntou rude. Gina não respondeu e se levantou, ainda olhando-o. Ele se levantou do chão com um olhar assassino em direção a Rony.

"Eu vou acabar com a sua raça Weasley" disse ameaçador.

"Vem, Malfoy"

"Não!" gritou Gina segurando Draco pelo braço "Não faça isso" ele a olhou desdenhosamente:

"Me dê um bom motivo para não fazer isso"

"Por favor... por mim" sussurrou, fazendo com que só ele ouvisse o último pedido, não desviando o olhar sequer uma vez.

Apesar da imensa raiva que Draco sentia naquele momento, ele esqueceu de tudo no momento em que olhou dentro daqueles olhos cor de chocolate, gentis, acolhedores e suplicantes. Teve uma vontade louca de beijá-la ali, na frente de todo mundo, de abraçá-la, reconfortá-la, de cuidar dela. Mas algo o fez acordar do pequeno transe.

"O que está acontecendo aqui? Dê-me licença, o que esta acont...?" Madame Pince vinha correndo entre a aglomeração de alunos, e parou assustada ao ver Rony sendo segurado por Harry com um olhar assassino, e Draco em pé, a sua frente, sangrando. "O que está acontecendo aqui? Meu Deus, menino, você está sangrando!"

"Não, eu to..." mas Gina o beliscou discretamente antes de ele continuar com a ironia.

"Você tem que ir pra Ala Hospitalar! E vocês? O que estão olhando? Saiam daqui, cuidem das suas vidas! Vamos, menino..."

"Eu vou sozinho" disse seco. Deu um último olhar desafiador pra Rony, e saiu da biblioteca, não tendo dificuldades em abrir espaço entre as pessoas ao passar.

"Rony, você é louco?! Não faça mais isso!"

"Gina, o que você tá fazendo? Ele é o Malfoy, ele merece!"

"Rony, não é sobre ele. É sobre... você levar alguma detenção. Você não pode sair espancando as pessoas, apenas ignore-as!"

"Gina, ele estava pegando em você! O que ele queria tanto com você?"

Gina agora tinha os olhos fechados e massageava as têmporas "Não sei Ronald. Agora o problema era _meu_, então deixava _eu_ cuidar dele, não é mesmo? É a minha vida! Eu posso falar com quem eu quiser e até com Malfoy"

"Gina, relaxa. Eu estava te protegendo do Malfoy, eu hein" e voltou a se sentar ao lado de Harry, que agora já estava reabrindo o livro, afim de fugir da discussão entre os irmãos.

Gina revirou os olhos e saiu dali. Precisava pensar. Draco veio até ela, na frente do irmão dela, arriscando a vida, só para ter uma conversa? Tá certo que ela estava com saudades dele. E que aquela história de 'vou te ignorar' já estava demorando demais, mas ela não fazia idéia de que ele iria abordá-la ali, na frente de seu irmão e de Harry. Era uma coisa meio impossível de se acontecer.

Apesar de tudo, agora estava preocupada com ele. Seu coração parou, no momento que viu Rony o espancando sem dó. Não que Draco fosse um fracote, mas a posição não estava o beneficiando em nada.

Ela tinha que vê-lo. Estava beirando a preocupação, e a conversa que ela tanto deixava pra depois, estava na hora de sair.

Chegou a Ala Hospitalar e empurrou a pesada porta, entrando assim na sala. Viu Draco de costas pra onde ela estava, sentado em uma cama, com Madame Pomfrey a sua frente, segurando uma grande bacia de água e limpando o nariz sangrento dele.

"O que faz aqui, mocinha?" perguntou Madame Pomfrey a olhando de esgoela.

"Vim... fazer... uma visita?" tentou, dando um sorrisinho.

Ao ouvir a voz dela, o coração de Draco saltou. Ele não se virou, mas sorriu. Ela havia vindo vê-lo. Tirou o sorriso do rosto ao ouvir Madame Pomfrey falando:

"Acho que vai ter que voltar outra hora, querida, ainda não terminei aqui."

"Amm... tudo bem. Eu volto outra hora então"

"Não" ele disse simplesmente "Madame Pomfrey, deixe-a ficar. Eu já to bem, consigo fazer isso sozinho" apontou pra os panos e a bacia à mão dela.

Madame Pomfrey estudou Draco, depois olhou Gina por cima dos óculos, essa dando um sorrisinho.

"Tudo bem. Não demore" e entrou nos quartinhos dos fundos, dando-os assim privacidade.

Gina chegou mais perto dele, cada vez mais, sentindo a respiração pesar.

À medida que ela chegava, ele se acalmava. Sabia que ela estava calma, e sabia que não iria começar a gritar com ele. Se fosse pra fazer isso, já iria ter feito. Ele sentiu, novamente, toda a raiva ir embora, quando ela chegou finalmente perto dele, acompanhada de sua doçura.

Gina estava o achando muito tranqüilo. Ainda estava parado, olhando pro horizonte, e sua expressão estava tranqüila. Quando ela chegou perto dele, respirou profundamente e fechou os olhos criando coragem.

"Draco, eu..."

"Eu..."

Ambos começaram a rir.

"Você primeiro" ele disse, olhando-a nos olhos.

"Draco, me desculpe. Por eu estar te ignorando completamente. Mas é que... eu realmente preciso desse tempo"

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, não querendo ouvir as desculpas dela. Sabia que isso ia acabar nos 'e preciso de mais tempo e bla bla bla' e eles iriam chegar de novo ao ponto de partida e ele não estava nem um pouco afim de fazer isso.

"Eu... eu não sei explicar que tempo é esse, ou o que é isso que eu estou sentindo, mas o basta chegou, entende? Eu não entendo você. Tento entender, mas não sou muito boa nisso. Eu estava ficando estressada com muita facilidade, e isso não é legal pra mim. Estava me machucando, entende?"

"Eu nunca tive menção de te machucar, Virgínia"

Ela ficou calada, o observando. Seus olhos estavam gentis, de um certo modo, e ele parecia estar sendo sincero. Gina sabia que ele gostava e se importava com ela, mas ela não tinha forças pra espantar a crise.

De repente seus olhos pararam no nariz dele, que ainda estava a sangrar. Ela chegou mais perto dele, como impulso e segurou seu rosto com as mãos.

"Draco, você ainda está sangrando?"

"Ãhn?" tinha sido uma mudança repentina de humor. Ele conhecia muito bem essas mudanças, e Gina as tinha praticamente toda hora. Ela parecia que tinha esquecido de tudo que tinha falado, e tentava observar o nariz do loiro, mas ele parecia lutar "Ei, ei, o que você está fazendo?"

"Você está sangrando. É surdo?" revirou os olhos e pegou a bacia com o pano a seu lado na cômoda, onde Madame Pomfrey havia deixado momentos antes de sair da sala "Venha aqui" molhou o pano e começou a tentar limpar o nariz dele.

"Virgínia, isso é desconfortável!" falava lutando pra se esquivar da ruiva.

Ela parou encarando-o "Você tá falando sério? Desconfortável? Você quer que eu te esmurre? Fique quieto que eu vou te limpar. Agora"

Draco não estava em posição de discussão. Era ele quem ansiava pela ruiva e qualquer coisa que ele fizesse, poderia perdê-la. Já era inacreditável ela ter vindo falar com ele, e ele tinha que aproveitar. De um jeito ou de outro.

Então bufou e ficou parado, enquanto ela passava o pano por seu nariz, limpando-o. Ela parecia estar concentrada, e Draco estava achando-a linda, apesar da birra. Seus olhos estavam intensos, e sua expressão era centrada. Parecia preocupada, e demasiadamente interessada em fazer o que estava fazendo direito. Ele apenas a observava, pensando na primeira vez em que sentiu algo diferente por ela. Diferente mesmo.

Era tarde da noite e eles haviam acabado de sair da cozinha e estavam rolando de rir. Tinham pegado quase toda a comida que o castelo tinha, seus bolsos estavam entupidos. Estavam um pouco alegres também. Não bêbados, mas alegres, e bem vulneráveis. Riam pelo castelo, sussurrando 'shhh' um pro outro e Gina carregava uma pequena garrafa de Wisky de Fogo, e Draco uma de Licor de Ambrosia de Fadas. Eles subiram até uma Torre deserta perto das masmorras, e ali conversaram, riram e comeram a noite toda. Acabaram caindo no sono lá também. Quando o dia amanheceu, Draco foi o primeiro a acordar, e olhou Gina, que ainda dormia abraçada nele. Ali, a observando, ele sentiu pela primeira vez as borboletas no estômago. E quando ela acordou, se aninhando mais ao peito dele, e fazendo aparecer aqueles enormes olhos achocolatados, ele começou a sentir murros e chutes na boca do estômago, muito fortes. Depois do sorriso vago que ela deu, ele não sentia mais o seu estômago e o seu coração batia descontroladamente. Ele sorriu também. Ali, naquele momento, ele sentiu-se finalmente no paraíso.

Gina acabou de limpar o nariz dele, e pediu para ele segurar outro pano no nariz para estancar o sangue, e achou uma compressa de água gelada em cima da cômoda.

"Coloque-a assim que o sangue parar de sair, está bem?"

Ele riu "Desde quando você sabe dessas coisas?"

Ela fez uma expressão ofendida "Como assim desde quando? Eu sou quase uma curandeira" ela riu e jogou os cabelos pra trás "Escute, se você estivesse com o nariz quebrado, coisa que você não está, um feitiço bastaria. Mas você não o quebrou, então o que podemos fazer é colocar gelo pra desinchar"

"Tá inchado?" perguntou desesperado.

"Hm, pode vir a ficar. Está doendo, não está? Então você precisa colocar para não doer mais"

"Não tá doendo. Eu agüento"

"Aham. Tudo bem" deu batidinhas de leve no ombro dele e sorriu "Você vai ficar bem. Eu to indo agora" e começou a se afastar, sorrindo.

"Ei, ei, como assim você está indo agora? Eu pensei que fôssemos conversar!"

"Nós já conversamos"

"Não. Não Virgínia, volte aqui" ela hesitou "Senta aqui"

"Draco..."

"Senta"

Ela se deu por vencida, e se sentou ao lado dele na cama. Ele se virou pra ela, colocando o pano do nariz na cômoda, e a olhou.

"Então. A gente vai conversar sobre o que está acontecendo?"

"Hmm, você querendo conversar sobre relacionamentos, hein... Quem iria esperar por isso?"

"Eu só quero resolver isso com você. Virgínia, isso é um saco. Essas crises estúpidas e ridículas são um saco"

"Eu não posso fazer nada..."

"É claro que você pode. Você pode tentar. Se eu venho tentando, você também pode. Por Merlin, isso é tão estúpido! Você deixar de falar comigo por semanas... eu sinto a sua falta"

Era uma das primeiras vezes que Draco falava isso tão aberta e diretamente. Normalmente, em 'conversas' ele apenas falava o quanto algo era ridículo, e acabava a beijando. Se abrir pra ele era difícil, já que ele nunca precisou fazer isso com ninguém.

"Eu também sinto a sua falta" Gina soltou em um muxoxo "Muita"

Ele pegou as mãos de Gina, e brincou com elas por um instante. Sorrindo.

"Então qual é o problema?"

"É que às vezes fica tão difícil..."

"Deixemos de lado as dificuldades então. Virgínia, não faça mais isso comigo, por favor" ele levantou o rosto dela delicadamente, segurando seu queixo e a beijou. Foi um beijo breve. Draco não conseguiu ficar muito tempo, devido ao seu nariz, mas o abraço que veio logo depois, foi duradouro e apaixonado.


	4. Dúvida

**Capítulo 4**** - ****Dúvida.**

Gina e Draco tentavam se encontrar o máximo de vezes que conseguiam. No intervalo entre as aulas, no horário de almoço, e depois das aulas. Eles não enjoavam de ficar um na companhia do outro, mas estavam começando a levantar suspeitas entre os amigos, principalmente Gina.

"Gina, você realmente não quer me dizer o nome do seu namorado?" Hermione a pegou de surpresa, um dia na Sala Comunal.

"Na-namorado?" perguntou Gina surpresa.

"É Gina, não se faça de desentendida. Eu só não entendo porque você não pode me falar sobre isso" Hermione estava tranqüila e não desgrudava os olhos do livro.

Abordagens como essa feita por Hermione estavam começando a ser diárias. Gina não entendia a fissura que Mione tinha em saber quem era o namorado oculto dela. Não que ela não tenha pensado em dizer, mas após pensar nisso com cuidado na companhia de Draco, achou melhor guardar segredo. Ele havia concordado, é claro, mas apenas falando "Granger não tem nada haver com a sua vida".

Gina no começo tentou dizer que não estava, na realidade, com ninguém. Que estava estudando pros exames que estavam a quilômetros de distância ("Estou seguindo o seu exemplo, Mione!" exclamava feliz). Claro que Hermione não engoliu essa, e Gina finalmente resolveu falar que estava com um garoto, mas bateu o pé dizendo que não iria dizer o nome. Pediu também segredo à Hermione, e a amiga concordou.

Era uma terça feira, e o passeio a Hogsmeade era no sábado que vinha. Os alunos não podiam estar mais felizes, e andavam por toda Hogwarts discutindo sobre quantos doces iriam comprar ou quantas vezes iriam à loja de logros. Gina e Draco não eram diferentes.

"Eu vou comprar toda a loja. De verdade, o meu estoque de doce acabou. E olha que Harry comprou pra mim mais de um quilo de doce no trem"

"Por que Potter comprou doce pra você?"

"Ele perdeu uma aposta. Duvidou que eu conseguisse comer cinco sapos de chocolate em 15 segundos"

"Por Merlin, e você conseguiu?" perguntou Draco surpreso, e com certo nojo.

"Ele comprou os doces, não comprou?"

"Eca Virgínia" ele riu "Me admira que você não seja gorda"

"É... Mas e aí, o que você vai fazer quando tiver lá?"

"Sei lá... andar com Zabini, Goyle, Crabbe, provavelmente." Respondeu entediado.

"Zabini parece legal. Ele é legal?"

"Você não pode achar ele legal."

"Por que não?"

"Outro dia ele me disse que a Weasley baixinha era bonitinha"

"Ele disse isso?" ela riu alto "Merlin!"

--------

Tudo estava perfeito pra Gina. Era engraçado que tudo ficava mais bonito quando ela estava com Draco. Não só a diversão que ela tinha, mas quando ela estava ao lado dela, tudo florescia, tudo ficava melhor. Ela estava apaixonada e sabia disso. Quando mais ela iria beijar a bochecha de Rony sem motivo? Quando mais ela iria dançar com Harry no meio da Sala Comunal sem motivo?

Tudo estava dando completamente certo pra ela. Até as suas cólicas menstruais, que a deixavam estressadíssimas, não chegaram. Assim como sua menstruação também não, o que ela achava maravilhoso. Mas também não podia deixar de achar estranho – o seu ciclo era perfeito. A sua tabela era perfeita. Normalmente vinha sempre entre os dias 25 e 26. 27, pouquíssimas vezes. E já era dia 28, e nada. Não estava tão preocupada. Na verdade, não tinha mesmo com o que se preocupar. Podia atrasar uns três, quatro dias... era completamente normal. Não pra ela, mas podia acontecer.

Decidiu esquecer, o que não foi nem um pouco difícil. Draco iria a buscar no dia seguinte, à noite, quando todos já estivessem dormindo, para um piquenique. É claro que ela tinha dado a idéia, mas ele havia aceitado sem problemas. Tinha até decido o local. Embaixo da última árvore através do lago, que eles sabiam muito bem qual era.

Flashback – Há um pouco mais de um mês.

_Era uma tarde fresca e rosada de Outono nos jardins de Hogwarts. Draco e Gina andavam em volta do lago, e ele tampava os olhos da ruiva com as mãos. A guiava pelos jardins, e ambos sorriam._

"_O que você está fazendo? Alguém está olhando pra a gente?"_

"_Relaxa... ninguém está olhando pra a gente. Estão todos em aula"_

"_Tem certeza que isso é certo? Pra onde a gente tá indo?"_

"_Quero te mostrar uma coisa"_

_Andaram o que foi apenas mais alguns passos, e Draco tirou delicadamente as mãos dos olhos dela. Eles estavam embaixo de uma árvore. A última árvore, através do lago, onde quase ninguém podia ver. Ela estava linda. Suas flores azuis caiam dos galhos, e era a visão mais bonita que Gina já havia visto. Embaixo da árvore, uma coberta de seda vermelha se estendia no chão, com muitas florzinhas em volta dela._

_Draco pegou a mão de Gina, e a convidou para sentar. Ele não parava de sorrir. Um sorriso calmo, tranqüilo. Gina nunca esteve tão feliz na vida dela._

"_Isso é lindo" conseguiu falar, em um sussurro. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, involuntariamente. Não estava chorando por causa da árvore, mas por causa do gesto. Ninguém nunca tinha feito algo tão romântico pra ela, e vindo de Draco, isso era um gesto realmente romântico._

_Gina se jogou pra ele, o abraçando com todas as forças que conseguiu._

"_Obrigada por me trazer aqui" disse entre o abraço._

"_Não tem de quê. Eu gosto daqui"_

Fim do Flashback.

--------

Gina se sentiu ridícula na manhã posterior, após sonhar com o dia em que ela e Draco se casariam. Isso estava longe de ser verdade. Uma paixão durante Hogwarts _não_ era difícil de acontecer. Aquilo era uma paixão. Forte, tentadora, prazerosa. Nada mais.

É até estranho pensar. Weasley e Malfoy? Mas eles não tiveram muito esse problema. Lógico que não iriam contar a Merlin e o mundo que estavam juntos, mas eles sentiam que nada mais importavam além deles. Quem se importa? Quem liga realmente pro que os outros pensam?

Cogitaram sair em publico, mas a conversa sempre acabava com a decisão de não deixarem todos saber. "Por que eles precisam saber? Está bom assim" repetia Gina sempre. Já Draco; "Não, não. Por que eles precisam saber? O que eles têm haver com a gente? Desde quando eu quero dividir a minha felicidade com mais alguém?" Ele ria sempre debochadamente, com seus comentários.

Porém um dia, as coisas não saíram como planejado. Draco e Gina estavam acabando de sair da Sala do Sofá (batizada por Gina), e eram quase uma hora da manhã. Estavam abobalhados, sorrindo, e tentando não fazer muito barulho. Draco, primeiro, a levaria a torre da Grifinória, e depois iria às Masmorras.

Isso porque eram raros os dias em que realmente se separavam e não ficavam a dormir na Sala do Sofá.

Os dois estavam quase chegando à torre da Grifinória, quando foram pegos de surpresa por Harry Potter, que passava pelo buraco do retrato, parecendo suspeito. Ao ver Gina e Draco, abraçados, tomou um susto. Foi preciso 1 minuto inteiro para cada um conseguir digerir a situação.

"Ah, oi Harry!" disse Gina quebrando o silêncio enquanto sorria tentando parecer normal. Depois voltou-se a Draco, que revirou os olhos, impaciente com a situação "Amm... Eu... te vejo amanhã" deu um sorriso ao loiro. Esse apenas olhou Harry com um olhar inexpressivo, e beijou o topo da cabeça da ruiva. Gina passou por Harry, que a seguiu, mas não sem antes lançar um olhar incrédulo a Malfoy.

"Gina!" gritou Harry "Que diabos aconteceu ali?"

Gina parou no meio da Sala Comunal, onde graças a Merlin, não tinha ninguém.

"O que é, Harry?" perguntou como se não fosse grande coisa.

"Ali!" ele parecia atônito "Você! E Malfoy! Malfoy?! Gina!" ele a pegou pelos ombros "Malfoy?! Que diabos você _pensa_ que está fazendo?"

"Sai, Harry. Você tem problemas?" perguntou impaciente, desvencilhando-se dele.

"Como assim? Virgínia, você acabou de... com o... Como assim?"

Gina sentiu pena dele. Ele realmente estava confuso e incrédulo. Pelo visto havia esquecido totalmente o que iria fazer ao sair da torre com aquela expressão tão suspeita.

"Harry... O que há?"

"Gina, eu... Como assim o que..." ele parou, fechou os olhos e respirou calmamente. Depois fitou a ruiva, que continuava no mesmo lugar, com a mesma expressão "Você _por favor_ quer me dizer o que aconteceu ali? Isso acontece com freqüência? Gina, você está _namorando_ o Malfoy?"

Não adiantava mais. Não tinha mais como. Não adiantava mais tentar levar à indiferença. Haviam acabado de descobrir o que ela tinha com Malfoy. Harry tinha acabado de descobrir. Que diabos falaria? A verdade? E assim carregando a hipótese consigo de ele contar a Rony? Que contaria a família?

"Gina! Por favor"

Ela suspirou.

"Ok. Harry, preste bem atenção..." ela se sentou ao sofá gesticulando com a mão pra ele a acompanhar "Venha, senta aqui" ele o fez, e ainda a olhava perplexo.

"Harry, eu... você vai me prometer uma coisa antes?"

"Antes do que?"

"Antes de eu te contar. Se você não prometer, eu não conto. E se você quebrar a promessa, nunca mais olhe na minha cara. Está entendido?"

Ele assentiu a cabeça, ainda perplexo "Tudo bem"

"Prometa-me que você não vai contar a ninguém. Sobretudo, ao Rony"

"E-eu..."

"Prometa"

"Tudo bem. Eu prometo. Agora dá pra você me falar?"

"Harry, eu estou saindo com o Malfoy. Estamos saindo há mais de um mês" ela falou rápido. Foi quase indolor. Como puxar um band-aid, de uma vez por todas, rapidamente.

Harry a olhava incrédulo, perplexo, surpreso, enojado. Tudo junto. Não sabia o que falar, obviamente. Acabou optando por mudar a expressão para uma de nojo completo, e disse finalmente:

"Gina, que nojo!"

"Potter!"

"O que você tá fazendo? De onde tirou essa idéia?"

Ela revirou os olhos "Quer saber? Eu te contei. Isso basta. Não vou ficar te falando que eu o adoro aqui, e que eu quero ficar com ele, porque isso não vai funcionar. Vou dormir agora" ela se levantou e já estava chegando às escadas, quando voltou-se a ele "E se você contar pra alguém Harry, já sabe. Não há necessidade alguma de ser contado, a ninguém. Está ótimo do jeito que está. E se você também fizer o favor de não se importar muito com o que aconteceu, eu vou ficar muito agradecida." Terminou por fim.

Sabia que tinha sido grossa. Era pra ela ter sido grossa, de qualquer jeito. Ela gostava de Harry e entendia a perplexidade dele, mas ela só não estava afim de ouvir Harry falando mal de Draco 24 horas por dia, ou a perseguindo. Tudo bem, Harry não era de falar. Mas perseguir, ele ia. Sem contar que ia toda hora perguntar onde ela estava. Ele era careta, e disso ela tinha certeza.

Foi dormir incerta de seus pensamentos. Não sabia se Harry ia manter a promessa, mas ela esperava profundamente que ele o fizesse. Mas por que não faria? Ela tinha pedido, certo? Ia ser muita sacanagem. Sem contar que ele sabia do temperamento de Rony, e ninguém gostava dos barracos barulhentos de Rony.

Mas seus pensamentos acabaram voltando para Draco Malfoy. Aquela noite havia sido maravilhosa, assim como as outras. O jeito que ele era carinhoso, cuidadoso, e extremamente sexy a deixava maravilhada. Ele sabia como fazer. Ele sabia como deixá-la feliz.

Acabou dormindo, a sorrir.

---------

"Droga" Gina acordou muito cedo numa manhã de quinta feira. Ela estava começando a ficar agoniada. Era pra ela estar feliz, devido ao fato da menstruação não vir, mas já era dia 30 e nada. Ela às vezes ansiava pra vir logo, pra acabar logo, mas nem havia começado. Nunca havia acontecido antes, e ela não conseguia mais ignorar. Aquilo estava de fato a preocupando. Quantas chances em cem ela tinha de ter dado azar? Aquilo simplesmente estava fora de hipóteses. Não podia acontecer. Mas a dúvida remanescia.

Queria perguntar a outra pessoa, outra menina. Mas ninguém sabia de sua relação com Draco, e se ela chegasse falando disso, alguém poderia estranhar. Chegar, preocupada, suando frio, perguntando sobre atrasos na menstruação e sobre os riscos, se isso era normal? Sem chances. Ela resolveu se acalmar.

Quando achou que já estava calma suficiente – havia demorado meia hora no banheiro, e agora as pessoas começavam a sair dos dormitórios – resolveu sair. Chegou a Sala Comunal, com a bolsa pendurada nas costas, e avistou Hermione.

Nada poderia dar errado. Ela estava calmíssima e iria levar a conversa naturalmente. Nada poderia – e iria – dar errado.

Sentou-se ao lado de Hermione, que mexia impacientemente na mochila aberta ao colo, falsamente alegre "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia" a menina não tirou os olhos da mochila.

"Procurando algo?"

"Só o meu trabalho de Aritmancia. Acho que o deixei lá em cima..." e já ia se levantar, quando Gina a segurou, num ato de reflexo.

"Ahhh... que isso. Pega depois! Vamos... vamos conversar" ria abertamente.

"Erh, Gina... eu vou tomar café agora e eu meio que _tenho _que pegar esse trabalho. Eu tenho aula depois, sabe?"

"Huummm... Sei, sei. Eu também tenho aula, há!" Gina mexia nos cabelos nervosamente, mas seu sorriso aberto – e estranho – intrigava Hermione.

"Gina, o que tá acontecendo?"

"Em relação...?"

"Hm, a você?"

"Ah, eu to bem! To ótima... falando nisso, você não ouviu nada sobre mim não, né? Ninguém, tipo, o Harry... não te contou nada não, né?"

"Quê?" Hermione parecia confusa "Contou? Harry? Harry não me contou nada. Gina, o que há?"

"Não? Ótimo então. Escute, Mione... que aula que nada... vamos bater papo."

"Você perdeu o juízo?"

"Não, por quê?"

"Virgínia, você não está bem. Definitivamente. Você andou bebendo? Gina, se você tiver andado bebendo..."

"Não, Hermione, não estou bêbada agora! É que... eu não converso com você, em tempos... vamos... conversar"

"Agora?"

"É, agora! Ainda nem deu mesmo o horário do café... vamos jogar conversa fora"

"Ok" concordou Hermione, um pouco receosa "Sobre o que quer falar?"

"Ah... não sei... coisa de mulher, sabe?"

"Gina, achei que você tivesse um quesito em mente"

"Tenho, na verdade..."

"Diga, então"

Gina olhou bem pra Hermione. Essa estava confusa, mas esperava uma resposta.

"Hum... ciclos menstruais?"

Ela fez agora uma cara de nojo "Gina, qual é a sua?"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, escute" agora ela puxou Hermione mais pra perto, se encolhendo no sofá, com medo de ouvidos alheios "Está me ouvindo?"

"Impossível se não tivesse..." resmungou.

"Ótimo. Escute, Hermione, é estranho eu começar a falar disso, _eu sei_. Mas me ouça, está bem?"

"T-tudo bem, Gina"

"Aqui... Amm... Ah, isso é embaraçoso..." respirou fundo, e criou coragem "Olha, eu tenho um ciclo perfeito. Impecável. Tá me entendendo? Na data, sempre. Quase na hora! Chega ser até anormal. Claro que às vezes muda um dia..."

"Gina, o que você quer me dizer com isso?"

"... mas coisa boba! Agora, meio que tá realmente atrasada. Atrasada. E meu ciclo é perfeito! Isso é normal? Digo, eu já tinha achado meio anormal há dois dias, mas pensei que nesse curto período desceria, sabe? Mas não desceu. Hermione, não desceu. E eu não to sentindo nenhuma cólica, o que indica que provavelmente não vai descer em breve. Isso é normal? Que diabos está acontecendo?" agora ela já tinha perdido o controle. Queria que fosse tudo simples, normal, breve e formal. Mas o desespero saltou e ela começou a falar descontroladamente.

Hermione a olhava espantada, provavelmente não sabendo o que dizer.

"E-eu... Gina, eu não sei o que dizer!" É claro.

"Como não? Hermione, isso é normal?"

"Eu não s-sei! Com você parece que não é..."

"E com você? Como é?" ela precisava saber. Não ia desistir de saber.

"N-não sei... Gina, é normal eu me atrasar um pouco..."

"Mas pra mim não!"

"Gina, isso tá ficando meio _desconfortável_..."

"Hermione"

"Gina" ela finalmente disse, levando as mãos à boca "Você... digo, você..." pigarreou alto, olhando por cima do ombro "Você tem andado... digo... fazendo... Digo, você... fez...?"

"O quê? O quê?" perguntou a ruiva desesperada por respostas, mantendo a voz num sussurro.

"Você fez sexo?"

Ãhn? Ãhn... Ah... Ah, não. Ela estava realmente fazendo de tudo pra deixar _aqueles_ pensamentos fora da cabeça, mas parecia que tudo levava a eles. Ela sabia que estava em desespero por causa deles. E sabia que só tava perguntando à Hermione, pra ter um meio concreto de fugir deles, conseguindo uma explicação mais realista. Realista. Mas não podia ser. Era totalmente impossível. Ela sempre se protegera. Não teve uma vez que pisou na bola, nada. Nunca. Então era impossível.

Hermione estava surpresa, incrédula, ainda com as mãos a boca. Gina resolveu então, pela saúde mental da amiga – É, claro – dizer:

"Nãão... Hermione... De onde você tirou isso?" e deu uma risadinha "Nada haver! Eu só achei que alguma coisa poderia estar errada... sabe, _comigo_. Meu corpo poderia ser, doente, sei lá"

"Ah, nossa, Gina, que susto" ela suspirou leve, e riu "Relaxa, não deve ser nada. Vamos, vamos tomar café" sorriu à amiga, e se levantou.

Gina se levantou e acompanhou Hermione, se sentindo muito pior do que estivera há poucos minutos atrás.

--------

As aulas passaram devagar para Gina. Sua cabeça estava dolorida de tanto pensar. Existiam milhares de hipóteses na cabeça dela, mas nenhuma convincente. A única convincente era aquela em que ela não queria pensar. Por que aconteceria com ela? Que improvável! Ela não tinha condições de levar aquela hipótese em consideração. Ela estava em Hogwarts, pelo amor de Merlin. Não daria certo. Não podia ser.

Definitivamente, não conseguia tirar aquilo da cabeça. Como iria conseguir saber o que estava realmente acontecendo? Podia ignorar. Mas não tinha certeza se queria. Seus pensamentos chegaram até Artefatos Trouxas, um que vira uma vez em um programa que o seu pai arranjou. Teste de Gravidez de Farmácia, era o nome, ou algo parecido. Algo que fazia com que as pessoas soubessem da gravidez, muito anteriormente. Tinha que fazer xixi na coisa. "Estranhos" pensou tentando tirar aquilo da cabeça, sem muita sorte.

Aquela noite, deixou Draco esperando por duas horas. Duas horas inteiras.

Olhou no relógio, e ainda eram seis horas da tarde. Tinha acabado de fazer os deveres do dia – ou alguns deles. A minoria. Somente um. -, e não tinha mais cabeça pra nada. Tomou um banho, e deitou na cama. Pensando, preocupada, viajando. Quando toma um susto. Lembrou-se que havia combinado de se encontrar com Draco às seis e meia e já eram oito e vinte. Deu um pulo da cama, e correu avoada para sair da Torre, mas foi parada por Harry no meio da Sala Comunal.

"Olá Gina"

"Harry..." cumprimentou, impaciente.

"Como está?"

"Estaria _muito melhor_ se estivesse em um lugar, há uma hora e meia atrás" disse irritada, olhando para o relógio de pulso.

"Wow... Desculpe" disse levantando ambas as mãos "Gina, você está bem?"

Ela o fuzilou com o olhar como resposta. "Tudo bem... tudo bem... Desculpe. Pode ir"

Ela deu um sorriso apático, e já estava chegando ao buraco do retrato, quando Hermione a chamou.

"Puta que pariu..." resmungou, baixo "O quê, Hermione?" perguntou sem se virar.

Hermione e Rony trocaram olhares apreensivos.

"Amm... nada, deixa pra lá. Onde está indo? São quase oito e meia"

"Estou indo ali."

"Gina..."

"É melhor você deixar ela ir, Mione" disse Harry passando o dedo indicador pela garganta, em um meio de dizer a Hermione que parasse de chatear a ruiva, a menos que quisesse ter a cabeça cortada fora.

"Amm... Tchau... Gina"

A ruiva deu um aceno rápido, e saiu pelo buraco do retrato. Foi só chegar ao corredor, que começou a correr. Muito. Muito rápido. Caiu umas três vezes, quando finalmente chegou a Sala do Sofá. Respirou muitas vezes, e teve que se concentrar bastante para conseguir abrir a porta.

Draco estava sentado à escrivaninha, apoiando um dos cotovelos à mesa. Parecia estar escrevendo alguma coisa. Ao ouvir Gina entrar, afobada e barulhenta, na sala, virou-se na cadeira e a fitou, inexpressivo, depois voltou a atenção para a escrivaninha.

"Oi" disse ela ofegante "Desculpe o atraso... Eu me enrolei" dizia tentando recuperar o fôlego. Jogou-se no sofá e gemeu "Estou morta"

Ele a ignorou, e continuou a escrever o que parecia ser um dever de Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas.

"Draco, você está me ouvindo, certo?" perguntou a ruiva, incapaz de se levantar.

"Estou te ouvindo" respondeu ele seco.

"Você tá com raiva?"

"Por que estaria?"

"Amm... Você acabou de me lançar um olhar gelado, e está sendo frio. Desculpe pelo atraso de mil horas, mas eu realmente me enrolei"

"Tudo bem" disse com simplicidade.

Eles pararam de falar, e Gina agradeceu isso, tomando como uma possibilidade de recuperar o fôlego perdido na corrida. Quando finalmente se recuperou, se levantou e foi até Draco, o abraçando por trás, dando um beijinho na bochecha do loiro.

"O que tanto faz aí?"

"Dever"

"Por que está fazendo dever agora? Draco, vem aqui..."

"Quando eu terminar"

A ruiva revirou os olhos "Não acredito que você esteja me punindo!"

"O que você quer fazer?" perguntou, irritado, ainda sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho.

"Nada demais" ela respondeu confusa e começando a ficar com raiva. Ao perceber que o loiro não ia responder, virou-se estressada e deitou-se no sofá.

Tudo agora estava dando errado. Primeiro a porcaria do seu ciclo começa a dar problemas, e agora, Draco a estava ignorando. Por um simples e estúpido atraso. Que estupidez.

A raiva transbordava em Gina. Tinha tudo pra dar certo, e nada pra dar errado. Literalmente. Ela não se importava com o que os outros pensavam, mas a única erradia que aconteceu não tinha nada haver com isso. Muito pelo contrário, era totalmente interna.

"Droga" resmungou baixinho enquanto sentia a ardência nos olhos crescer. Ela não podia estar grávida. Era inaceitável. Era estranho. Era tão... improvável. Ela nunca pensara nisso antes. E apesar de estar tentando deixar esse pensamento longe, agora estava simplesmente deixando-o invadir a sua mente.

Sentiu alguém deitar a seu lado, a abraçando por trás. Suspirou. Não queria deixar Draco a ver daquele jeito. Estranha e com estúpidas lágrimas nos olhos. Pigarreou alto e limpou resíduos da água que invadia os olhos. Draco começou a beijar o pescoço da ruiva, com ferocidade. Ela virou-se para ele, e ele começou a beijá-la. Gina o acompanhou, a princípio, mas depois o empurrou, ofegante.

Ela não tava com condições de fazer aquilo. E estava se sentindo péssima. Não contara a Draco ainda sobre as suas possíveis dúvidas, e isso a fazia se sentir realmente mal. Não conseguiria contar a ele. E não sabia se iria conseguir contar.

Ela estava perdida. Não sabia o que fazer, literalmente.

"Qual o problema?" perguntou ele confuso.

"Hoje... hoje eu não quero. Não to... muito no clima. Desculpe" disse simplesmente, e coçou os olhos, tentando esconder o que ela tinha certeza que viria. Ela se virou rapidamente, e se encolheu.

"Virgínia, o que há?" ele perguntou, preocupado, no ouvido dela.

"Nada" foi o máximo que ela conseguiu soltar antes de desabar em um choro silencioso.


	5. Que a verdade seja dita!

**Capítulo 5 – Que a verdade seja dita!**

Já era o dia da visita de Hogsmead, e Gina e os outros grifinórios haviam acordado bem cedo, e todos estavam excitadíssimos. Era uma manhã fria e um pouco nebulosa, e a atmosfera estava alegre para quase todos os estudantes. Menos pra Gina. Gina definitivamente não estava feliz, nem excitada, estava confusa, nervosa e tensa. Sua menstruação não havia descido e a hipótese começava a ficar cada vez mais em evidência. Estava quase se transformando em um fato.

Gina já havia contado à Hermione as suas dúvidas sobre o seu estado. É claro, logo depois de contar que estava saindo com Draco Malfoy. A amiga pareceu bem surpresa e precisou de um tempo pra digerir a informação, mas acabou aceitando, e prometeu também não contar nada a Rony. Censurou Gina pela falta de cuidado, mesmo com a ruiva repetindo e repetindo a mesma sentença:

"Mas eu me preveni!"

"Não é o que parece."

"Pouco me importa o que parece ou não! Eu sei como foi, Draco sabe como foi! Eu realmente _não entendo_ isso!"

"Gina, quer parar de se lamentar? Temos que resolver isso, de um jeito ou de outro! Temos que saber se é verdade, temos que ser fortes e não levar nada pro lado do desespero!" Hermione estava quase gritando, o que quase dedurava que ela estava sim levando para o lado do desespero. "Ai meu Merlin, acho melhor a gente conversar com a sua mãe..."

Gina a olhou como se dissesse 'se você fizer o que acabou de falar, eu arranco os seus olhos fora' "Você está _insana_? O que acha que ela vai falar? 'Ah que bom Gininha, vou ganhar um netinho!!!'" arremedou Gina com uma voz fina e irritante "Não! Não, ok? Ela deve achar que eu nunca beijei alguém na vida... pra ela o meu namoro com o Harry era segurar as mãos e beijos na bochecha. Eu vou morrer por duas coisas no dia em que a gente contar pra ela... pelo motivo em si e pela minha vida sexual ativa. Não quero que seja logo... Nem pense nisso. Nós nem sabemos ainda"

"Ok Gina, como quiser. Só achava que poderia ser um fator a contribuir, sabe... uma pessoa com mais experiência para nos guiar..."

"_Uma pessoa com mais experiência para nos guiar nhé nhé_" imitou Gina, com grosseria "Hermione! Não me irrite!"

"Não está mais aqui quem falou!" disse a morena rapidamente, levantando os braços.

As duas estavam na torre da Grifinória, se preparando pra acompanhar os alunos que já saiam. Gina parecia querer atrasar a saída delas cada vez mais, era certo que ela não iria se levantar daquele sofá tão cedo.

Mas ela de repente se acalmou. Abaixou a cabeça e Hermione que achou que ela estava chorando, logo se sentiu culpada por achar que não estava dando o apoio suficiente para a amiga.

"Gina" ela disse suavemente se sentando ao lado da ruiva "Me desculpe... Eu sei que eu não estou te dando a força devida... Eu... Eu não sei o que..."

"Não se culpe. Não é você" a garota levantou o rosto, e incrivelmente, seus olhos não estavam marejados e a sua expressão não era de desespero. Ela parecia recomposta e decidida "Desculpe por antes. Eu _vou_ tirar isso a limpo. A gente tem que continuar com isso. Você me acompanha?"

"Claro, claro que sim!" Hermione abraçou a amiga talvez um pouco mais emotiva do que o normal "Nós vamos fazer o que combinamos, ok? Agora... não podemos mais perder um minuto sequer"

A ruiva assentiu e ambas saíram da torre decididas e seguiram o restante dos alunos diretamente ao local onde iriam pegar as carruagens que os levariam a Hogsmeade.

--------

Draco Malfoy estava sentado no sofá da Sala Comunal da Sonserina, com ambos os pés na mesinha de madeira escura de centro, enquanto bebia uma taça de praticamente cheia de Hidromel.

"Por que não vai?" perguntava Crabbe, que estava junto a um grupo relativamente grande de sonserinos, que aparentemente esperavam de mal grado algum movimento do loiro no sofá.

"Simplesmente porque eu não quero ir. É difícil para mentes como a sua entenderem, não é?" ele respondia secamente sem desviar os olhos de um grande quadro de uma Serpente que estava logo a sua frente.

"Mas Draco, nós combinamos de ir todos juntos, lembra? Iríamos zoar com a cara daquele Longbottom" gritou uma aguda voz que rachada os ouvidos de Draco. Parecia ser Pansy Parkinson.

"Deixem-me. Antes que eu jogue isso na cara de vocês"

Sem rodeios, os últimos sonserinos saíram da Sala Comunal, deixando Draco inteiramente sozinho.

Ele havia decidido ficar e pensar um pouco no que estava acontecendo. Ele não estava com raiva de Gina não ter lhe dado nenhuma explicação sobre a tristeza repentina, mas não estava preparado para encará-la em um passeio sabendo que algo estava diferente.

Ele terminou o seu Hidromel em um último gole, levantou-se e dirigiu-se até o seu dormitório, a procura de tranqüilidade e de um momento pra pensar com calma.

---------

Gina e Hermione permaneceram caladas a viagem inteira. Chegaram e também permaneceram caladas, enquanto procuravam a loja de destino, quando Hermione, incomodada com o silêncio, resolveu se manifestar.

"Hmm, Gina... Eu não sei bem onde fica essa loja..." Gina não respondeu, e continuou a andar. Hermione engoliu em seco e continuou hesitante "E bem... eu... na verdade eu não faço idéia de que loja seja essa. Você só me falou que 'resolveria a questão'."

"_Espero_ que resolva a questão. Eu estou jogando sem saber as cartas, Hermione, não sei direito se esse lugar vai me ajudar"

"Bom, e... você ao menos sabe... onde é?"

"Sei onde é" ela parou de andar "Pelo menos acho que sei..."

"Vamos, me diga Gina, onde fica esse lugar?"

"Bem... meu pai havia me dito... Hmm..." Gina olhava pensativa de um lado pro outro, aparentando concentração total "Por ali... ou talvez fosse um pouco atrás..."

"Huum, Gina...?"

"Acho que não... se fosse mais atrás eu teria sabido, e eu juro que vi uma loja de vassouras..."

"Gina!"

"O quê?!"

"Já se encontrou?"

"Quer saber? Vamos seguir em frente. Eu creio que é mais na frente... Meu pai me disse que era assim, e a menos que ele seja pirado nós estamos indo no caminho certo." Ela pensou por uma fração de segundo, depois disse "Ok, tenho que rever esse conceito, mas em fim... Vamos?"

Hermione assentiu, e ambas prosseguiram com a caminhada, até que finalmente, Gina parou em frente a uma loja de estilo bem simplório. Era de madeira e continha artefatos trouxas na vitrine bem transparente. Hermione parou logo em seguida, confusa, sem saber realmente o porquê de Gina está parada a frente de uma loja trouxa. A ruiva não se moveu por alguns minutos, parecia estar pensando se aquela loja iria fazer parte de sua vida ou não, e Hermione que não quis interromper nada, ficou somente olhando. Quando de repente Gina se moveu e adentrou na loja, seguida pela amiga bastante confusa.

O interior da loja era mais simples ainda. Várias prateleiras de madeiras encontravam-se nas paredes escuras preenchidas de itens trouxas, como patinhos de borracha, apontadores rosa e grandes da boneca Barbie, livros de Contos de Fadas e de outras histórias, roupas, CDs e outras diversidades. Em uma extremidade da loja, apoiadas na parede, encontravam-se vassouras comuns de varrer o chão, organizadas por tamanho, até chegar àquelas mini-escovinhas de sapato.

O balcão, que ficava há uns doze metros da porta, era de madeira escura e possuía itens de menores tamanhos em cima. Alguns chaveiros de times de futebol da Inglaterra e alguns cotonetes coloridos dentro de compartimentos de vidro. Mas... de trás do balcão, não havia nenhum atendente. Aliás, a loja estava aparentemente vazia.

"_O que as mocinhas querem_?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"O QUE DIABOS FOI ISSO?!" gritava Gina.

"DE ONDE ESTÁ VINDO ESSA VOZ?"

"Parem, parem de gritar! Pelo contrário as expulsarei da minha loja..."

Uma pequena bruxa já de idade estava logo atrás das meninas. Ela era extremamente baixa, e usava um vestido cinza maltrapilho e um avental branco muito sujo de borro. Seu cabelo era cinza e ralo, e ela o prendia em um coque bem ao topo da cabeça. Suas rugas eram salientes, provavelmente pelos anos difíceis em que franzia o cenho.

Ela deu um sorriso macabro "Assustei as mocinhas...?"

"Ehr... não, imagina..." começou Gina ofegante.

Hermione se recompôs com dificuldade e logo sorriu para a velhinha, que lhe mandou um olhar curioso. Com uma expressão de medo, Hermione virou os olhos para Gina que estava observando interessadamente a velha.

"Hmm.. Gina?"

"Você é trouxa?" perguntou a ruiva, finalmente, enquanto observava a mulher de aparentemente um metro de altura.

Pelo contrário do que Gina pensou que ela fosse fazer, a mulher sorriu orgulhosa e disse:

"Sim, trouxa. Nascida trouxa, porém uma bruxa muito eficiente. Em que posso ajudá-las?"

"Ahh..." disse Hermione de repente, enquanto observava o resto da loja "Acho que sei o que você está pensando, Gina! Mas... como soube disso?"

"Sabe?" perguntou Gina "De verdade Hermione?"

"Bem... se for o que eu estou pensando né..." disse enquanto passava as mãos por umas canetas pretas aparentemente frágeis e antigas, que já deveriam estar lá há muitos anos.

"O quê?" perguntou a velha, curiosa.

Gina a ignorou e correu até Hermione, suplicante "Hermione, jura que você sabe? Eu estou morrendo de medo, to andando no escuro! Não faço idéia se funciona, não sei nada! Eu ouvi meu pai falando uma vez, mas..."

"É Teste de Gravidez?"

"... não sei se é eficiente, sabe, é o meu pai e... aah... ãh?"

"Teste de Gravidez. É disso que você está falando?"

Os olhos de Gina agora estavam reluzentes e surpresamente felizes "É! Então esse é o nome mesmo...?" a morena afirmou com a cabeça "Sim, Hermione, é! Meu Merlin, você conhece?"

"Sim Gina... é muito popular no mundo dos trouxas e..."

"Do que as mocinhas estão falando?" a velha dona da loja se aproximou delas, bastante curiosa.

"E o que? É eficiente? Como é? Alguém que você conhece já usou?" Hermione tentava processar todas as perguntas e parecia hesitar um pouco "Vamos Hermione, vamos, coopera aqui né!"

"Sim Gina... conheço quem já usou. Gina... a minha mãe já usou"

"A sua mãe?" a ruiva parecia surpresa "Você tem irmãos?"

"Não! Não... não tenho irmãos... Gina, escute... ehh... eu lembro da minha mãe ter usado ele, sim. Na verdade foi nas férias do quarto ano, quando tínhamos ido esquiar... a minha mãe havia me dito que tinha uma possibilidade de ela estar grávida, mas... ela fez o teste e deu negativo... ehh... não lembro bem..." Hermione parecia estar falando mais para si mesma do que pra Gina.

"O quê? Então quer dizer que vai dar negativo? Esse é um daqueles testes que faz e dá negativo?"

"Não... claro que não! Que testes são esses, ta louca? Gina, escute... Ah... esses testes não são cem por cento confiáveis mas acho que não vai ser nada demais você fazer..."

"Acha? Ele é perigoso?"

"Gina... não é perigoso" e riu "É bem prático... ãhh... senhora?" chamou ela, apenas se virando para a velha que estava parada ao lado das duas fitando-as com curiosidade.

"Sim?"

"Ahh..." começou Hermione, um pouco envergonhada "Sabe... hmm... será que a senhorita teria, por aqui, talvez... um... ehr... um Teste de Gravidez trouxa?"

A velha fitou Hermione e arqueou uma sobrancelha. Sorriu e as garotas puderam ver que os seus dentes eram escuros e quebrados.

"Sabem... não vêm muitos alunos para a minha loja..." começou a mulher com as mãos nas costas, andando e subindo em um banquinho de quatro pernas um pouco baixo que se encontrava atrás da bancada, como se fosse começar um discurso que levaria horas deixando uma Hermione impaciente e uma Gina bastante aflita "... não pude deixar de ficar surpresa com isso, oh não... mas sabia... ah, sabia!, que um dia, vocês, alunas, iriam precisar de mim e dos meus artefatos... Sabem... é muito bom se sentir útil. Não que eu não me sinta geralmente..." e riu "... sei que sou bem útil... mas, vocês, crianças, não me dão outra alternativa a não ser a de ficar esperando por horas e horas visitas... Recebo algumas de bruxos viajantes, ou de bruxos curiosos. Uma vez ou outra... mas de alunos? Raramente... feliz fiquei ao ver as duas crianças de Hogwarts entrarem pela minha porta..." Hermione já havia cruzado os braços e olhava a mulher com ar de tédio e Gina começava a se dar conta de que estava ouvindo um monte de baboseiras "... mas não pensei que buscariam por isto que pediram... Achei que não iria nunca vendê-las. Estava errada, não é mesmo? Hmm, sorte de vocês, crianças, que tenho esses artefatos incríveis e trouxas aqui... esses itens que podem ser usados por professores como estudo, por bruxos curiosos... nunca pensei, porém, que iria vendê-las à vocês, garotas bruxas estudantes de Hogwarts, para que pudessem fazer um uso ideal e adequado do produto."

Depois daquele enorme e cansativo discurso, a velha se mantinha com uma expressão orgulhosa e altiva.

Hermione olhava confusa pra mulher e Gina quase babava.

"Então..." começou a morena "Tem o teste?"

"Não me ouviu?? Garota tola. Tenho, claro que os tenho..." e pulou do banquinho e indo direto para os fundos passando por um pano roxo e manchado que servia como porta de uma espécie de dispensa.

"Eles..." começou Hermione hesitante "Eles não estão... muito velhos, estão?" terminou a pergunta dando uma olhada nos outros itens da loja que pareciam muito velhos.

"O quê?!?" gritou a velha.

"Muito velhos...?" repetiu Gina "E se tiverem?" o desespero de Gina ainda não tinha cessado e ela estava bem nervosa.

"Ammm..." Hermione preferiu não responder às perguntas da ruiva e se concentrou em falar mais alto para a dona da loja ouvir "Eles não estão muito velhos, não é?"

A velha saiu finalmente dos fundos, segurando uma caixa velha e desgastada.

"Velhos...? Do que está falando, menina? Eu sei cuidar bem da minha loja! Sei quando um produto expirou o prazo de validade... Eu reponho as minhas coisas, sabe?" informou orgulhosa e quase magoada "Sempre dou uma passadinha em Londres... tenho família por lá..."

"Sim, que seja! Só nos dê o maldito teste!" Gina quase gritou, agoniada.

A mulher hesitou um pouco antes de abrir a caixa, deixando à mostra um monte de caixinhas rosas compridas e finas.

"Olha aí... novinhas... dentro do prazo de validade, mocinhas..."

Hermione pegou uma e começou a examinar, enquanto Gina, por sua vez, pegou uma caixinha e começou a vangloriá-la com seus olhos brilhantes e desejosos "Isso... essa coisinha rosinha fofa e com uma flor desenhada vai me ajudar? Parece um doce!"

Hermione estranhou a reação de Gina e suspirou "Ok Gina, você está pronta?"

"Calma... deixa eu, admirá-las..." seus olhos brilhavam com intensidade e a velha, apoiada no balcão, a olhava com uma expressão enojada "Isso são bebês? Olha Hermione, tem um bebezinho pequeno aqui..." e de encantada, sua feição mudou rapidamente para assustada, e com os olhos arregalados, jogou a caixinha de volta à caixa original parecendo aterrorizada "Meu Merlin!! Isso me faz querer ter um bebê, Hermione, me ajuda, eu não quero um bebê!"

"Calma Gina, shh... calma" disse Hermione abraçando uma Gina desesperada.

--------

Draco ainda estava em seu quarto pensando furiosamente no que diabos tinha feito para a ruiva ficar daquele jeito, quando alguém bateu à sua porta de um jeito que o irritou profundamente.

"Quem diabos é agora?" perguntou, com rispidez.

A pessoa não respondeu, apenas abriu a porta e adentrou no dormitório, parecendo bem à vontade.

"Tem certeza de que vai ficar em casa durante um passeio a Hogsmead, Draco Malfoy?" perguntou uma voz arrastada e feminina que Draco não reconheceu. Nem se deu ao menos o trabalho de abrir os olhos e ver quem era. Quem se importava?

"Hein?" insistiu a garota.

Draco começou a ficar um pouco perturbado então abriu os olhos e fitou a garota inexpressivamente.

Ela era de estatura média e tinha cabelos loiros, sedosos, na altura dos seios. Sua pele era alva e seus olhos eram de um azul intenso. Ela sorria para ele, aparentando a esperteza que coincidia com as sobrancelhas levemente arqueadas.

"Quem diabos é você?"

Ela sorriu "Me magoa saber que não se lembra de mim, Draco... e da nossa noite bem especial" ela riu em tom de deboche "Anna Faris. Quarto ano... aah, sim... foi bem radical aquela noite"

Draco olhava enojado para a garota. Estava estressado, com um mau humor tremendo e não estava nem um pouco afim de discutir sobre noites de sexo que teve com alunas sedentas por uma segunda noite com ele.

"Não lembro, não quero lembrar" ele se sentou na cama e revirou os olhos, impaciente "Quer fazer o favor de sair daqui?"

"Não quero... mas vou. Só porque está pedindo com educação, Draco Malfoy..." ela riu e deu um passo pra trás "Não tinha nada a fazer, sabe... vi porventura que você havia ficado aqui... não estava afim de ir pra um passeio da alegria também... resolvi dar uma passadinha. A Sala Comunal ta beeem vazia agora. Não sei, acho que me sinto um pouco... solitária" e sorriu, passando a mão sobre a cama ao seu lado.

Ele olhava inexpressivo pra ela. Revirou os olhos de novo, mas dessa vez um pouco surpreso. Depois riu "Me admira ver uma garota como você se arrastando para um garoto, sem a mínima sutileza, somente sedenta por sexo" ele deu um sorriso de escárnio.

Ela sorriu "Se admira?"

"Eu disse que admiro? Desculpe, quis dizer o contrário"

"Hmm... Bem, Draco Malfoy, eu não estava vindo aqui, sedenta por sexo, e estava muito menos me arrastando pra você. Sou apenas, simpática... sim? Quis fazer companhia. Me sentia só" ela sorriu "Vi que você não mudou... continua... como se diz? Grosseiro. Apesar de ter sido um pouco mais gentil no nosso dia juntos, pelo que eu me lembre... queria me conquistar, não é? Tudo vale para conquistas. Bem... não vou mais ficar em companhia de alguém que não a aprecie"

Ele deu um sorriso cínico e como quem diz 'já vai tarde' e se jogou de volta na cama, fechando os olhos.

Antes que a sonserina Anna Faris pudesse sair do dormitório, disse, de uma maneira gentil até demais.

"Deve ser por isso que está sozinho aqui, Draco, em um dia como esses. Por sua grosseria incansável e inacabável... É sozinho porque é desse jeito"

"Como você?" sugeriu o loiro, zombeteiro.

"Sim... como eu" ela sorriu "Tenha um bom dia, Draco. Talvez nos encontremos de novo. Acho que você poderia ser um pouco mais... como se diz? Ah... gentil. Hmm... tenha um bom dia"

"_Acho que você poderia ser um pouco mas... como se diz? Ah, nhé nhé nhé blé blé blé_" fez uma voz na cabeça do loiro.

Quem diabos era aquela menina e porque diabos ela estava enchendo o saco dele? Já não bastava Virgínia e seus ataques estranhos e misteriosos, ele tinha que agüentar mais? Só queria um pouco de paz e tranqüilidade pra pensar na vida, mas não, _sempre_ tem que ter alguém pra estragar o momento de Draco Malfoy.

Ele balançou a cabeça, irritado, tentando espairecer de todos os pensamentos e, não obtendo sucesso, resolveu tomar banho. Um banho gelado e demorado.

--------

"Está pronta, criança?" perguntava a velha dona da loja trouxa.

Gina engoliu em seco.

Hermione se aproximou e depositou sua mão nos ombros da garota amedrontada "Gina, Gina... olhe pra mim" a ruiva o fez "Está tudo OK. Você entendeu como se faz, não é?"

A ruiva balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Então... vai dar tudo certo. É só mirar, e fazer"

"Mas é tão estranho..."

"Confie em mim, Virgínia, nada de errado vai acontecer. Não tem como dar errado, pelo amor de Merlin! É só mirar e fazer xixi! Vá logo, antes que a vontade cesse"

"Meu Merlin" disse a ruiva de repente "Acho que a vontade passou!" ela estava branca como papel.

"Não passou não, minha querida, é só nervosismo. Vá e volte com o teste que nós damos uma boa olhada"

"Ok..." ela parecia hesitante "Só mirar... mirar e fazer... mirar..." a ruiva ia para os fundos repetindo o que tinha que fazer.

"Isso" incentivou Hermione "Isso... não, não, Gina! Na outra porta!"

"Outra porta... mirar... fazer... outra porta" repetia a ruiva. Ela finalmente entrou na porta que dizia 'Banheiro' e sumiu.

"A menina está bem?"

Hermione roia as unhas nervosamente "Não sei... acho que sim... espero que sim. Ai meu Merlin, será que ela sabe onde mirar...?"

"Em que lugar mais poderia ser?" perguntou a velha confusa, depois suspirou olhando para o banheiro onde Gina estava... mirando "Essas crianças... tão pequenas! Tão crianças! Jogando a juventude fora..."

"Será que ela já fez?"

"... não se prevenindo... não tomando as precauções corretas!"

"Ei! Ela não quis que fosse desse jeito!" disse Hermione em tom defensivo "E ela se preveniu!"

A bruxinha velha arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Gina abriu a porta do banheiro e veio em direção à elas.

"E aí? E aí?" perguntava Hermione, nervosa.

"Não sei, não sei!!" disse Gina desesperada "Não deu nada ainda!"

"Isso porque ainda vão demorar uns bons três minutinhos..."

"Três minutos? Três minutos são três horas pra mim!" lamentou-se.

"Calma Gina... vai passar rápido..."

"Deixe-me ver, querida..." pediu, estendendo a mão para o teste. Gina pareceu hesitar, mas por fim, cedeu o teste a velhinha "Hmm... ainda não está mostrando, mesmo..."

Virgínia olhava constantemente para o teste. Suas mãos já suavam, estavam frias como gelo, e seu coração palpitava incansavelmente no peito. Agora tudo o que ela queria saber, tudo o que ela precisava saber, estava naquele pequeno teste rosa-bebê. Rosa-bebê... Bebê! Ela choramingou.

"Maldito rosa bebê"

"O quê?" perguntou a morena.

"Ai Hermione! Estou nervosa!"

"Calma Gina, respira... respira..." ela dizia "Vai dar tudo certo, OK? Pense... pense que isso vai ser rápido! Rápido como um band-aid! Você puxa e pronto! Bom, nesse caso vai ser, você olha... e... e... pronto..."

"Nesse caso eu olho e morro! Ou eu olho e corro..."

"Quê?" perguntou, confusa.

Gina, sem condições de responder, se virou à velha.

"Já deram esses malditos três minutos?"

"Na verdade, sim"

Gina arregalou os olhos. Seu coração gelou e todo o seu corpo congelou. Ela não conseguia nem ao menos processar o que pretendia falar.

"Já?" foi Hermione que falou "E aí?" perguntou, ansiosa, dando olhares de soslaio à Gina, que parecia congelada "Você está bem, Gina?" perguntou preocupada.

"E-e-es-tou..." tentava soltar. Sua respiração havia literalmente parado, e seus olhos estavam vidrados na velha, que segurava o teste com as mãos.

"Quer olhar, criança?" perguntou a velha à Gina, que parecia que ia morrer.

"Eu..." conseguiu dizer "... não... sei" respirou fundo, finalmente "Eu não sei"

"Eu olho!" Hermione quase gritou "Eu olho! Posso olhar Gina, posso olhar?"

"Vá em frente" disse a ruiva rapidamente, logo fechando os olhos, com medo da expressão que Hermione iria fazer com o que estava por vir. Passaram-se 10 segundos e ela achou que era seguro perguntar "E aí?"

"Gina... abra os olhos" pediu a garota.

"Abra os olhos, querida, não há o que temer..."

Gina quis bater naquela mulher e quis dá mais de vinte razões de o que tinha que temer, mas resolveu ignorar esse desejo, e abriu os olhos para Hermione. Engoliu em seco, e perguntou em um fio de voz:

"E aí?"

"E aí que..." Hermione respirou fundo "Gina, quero que saiba que eu estou aqui por você, OK? Estou ao seu lado sempre, cem por cento do meu tempo! Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, e custe o que cust-"

"Deu positivo, não deu?" disse a ruiva, finalmente.

Hermione hesitou um pouco, mas acabou estendendo o teste à Gina, que o pegou e viu. Dois tracinhos. Dois tracinhos. Tinha dado dois tracinhos, o que significava que era positivo. Ela estava grávida. Positivo.

Antes que Gina pudesse se envolver em seus pensamentos mórbidos e suicidas, Hermione deu um grito "Mas pode ser que esteja errado!! Não é?" ela se dirigiu à velha "A minha mãe disse que não é muito confiável..."

"Como?" perguntou Gina, confusa, mas com um quê de esperança na voz "COMO?"

"Sim, sim..." disse a velha "Não é muito confiável, mas isso não quer dizer que sempre diz a mentira, eu..."

"Mas pode ser que seja!" Gina quase berrou.

"É, mas..."

"ME DÁ MAIS UM!" dessa vez, ela berrou.

"Tem certeza, querida?"

"Sim, sim, temos!" apressou-se Hermione ao ver a ruiva ruborizar raivosamente.

"Tudo bem..."

Gina praticamente arrancou o teste da mão da senhora e correu para o banheiro.

"Acho que não deveria dar falsas esperanças à garota..." disse a senhora depois de um tempo que a ruiva já havia entrado no banheiro.

"Falsas esperanças?" perguntou, confusa, Hermione "Não são falsas esperanças! Eu apenas quero ter certeza! E sei que Gina também quer. Certeza. Ter certeza. E além do mais..." mas Hermione não conseguiu terminar sua frase, porque Virgínia saiu do banheiro nessa hora, nervosa e vermelha como um pimentão. Voltou e jogou o bastão no balcão.

"E aí? Quanto tempo se passou?"

O quadro estava definitivamente diferente do primeiro. Gina agora se encontrava bastante agitada e nervosa, contorcendo as mãos com grande freqüência.

"Espere só mais um minuto"

"Um minuto uma ova, me dê isso aqui!"

A senhora olhava espantada para Gina, que de repente parecia bem ameaçadora.

"Senhorita..."

"ME DÊ!"

"Dê a ela, dê a ela, mulher!" sussurrava Hermione.

"Ok..." disse a pequena mulher estendendo o teste para Gina, que o pegou prontamente.

"Vamos, vamos!! Mostre-se!" ela sacudia o bastão com força "MOSTRE-SE!"

"Gina, você está bem?" perguntou Hermione assustada e preocupada "Gi-Gina... cuidado com o... Gina..." então ela desistiu e se encostou no balcão "Já deu?"

"Acho que sim"

"Aháá! Mostre-se!"

E finalmente, o teste mostrou. E dessa vez, foi a própria Gina que viu.

"E aí?" perguntou Hermione.

A senhora, debruçada no balcão, olhava a ruiva como se já soubesse a resposta que ela iria dar.

Mas o rosto de Gina não foi de decepção. Nem de medo, nem de angústia.

"Ué..." ela soltou depois de uns segundos de silêncio "Um tracinho então quer dizer negativo?"

"Sim, quer dizer negativo" disse Hermione rapidamente.

"Então... ué... deu... deu só um tracinho!"

"Só um?" perguntou Hermione, surpresa "Sério, Gina?"

"Sério!" a ruiva sorriu, confusa "Como assim? Eu... como assim?"

"Eu disse, eu disse que não era cem por cento confiável!"

A senhora no balcão parecia mais confusa que Gina "Uau... Nunca vi disso"

"Deixe-me ver" disse a morena depressa "Vamos, vamos... nossa, wow Gina, um tracinho! Nossa, eu disse! Eu disse que não era garantido!" e sorriu.

A ruiva quase sorria, mas estava confusa demais pra estabelecer um único sentimento dentro de si. Observava Hermione dançando com o bastão, quando finalmente disse:

"Espera aí, Hermione. Se não é cem por cento confiável, como eu vou saber se dessa vez ele ta falando a verdade?"

Hermione parou repentinamente de dançar e a fitou pensativa.

"E agora... eu tenho dois testes" pegou o da mão de Hermione e colocou sobre o balcão da loja, ao lado do outro que havia dado positivo "Um positivo, e um negativo. Como diabos eu vou saber agora? Maldito bastão..."

"Nossa..." disse finalmente, Hermione "Nossa Gina... você tem razão"

"Que diabos!" disse a ruiva que agora estava muito mais irritada e frustrada do que qualquer coisa "Mas que droga... maldito bastão! Como eu vou..."

"Simples" disse a senhora com um ar de 'eu-sei-de-tudo-por-aqui'.

A ruiva e a morena a olharam, curiosas.

"Você faz outro teste, e tira a dúvida. O que sair agora, com certeza é o certo"

"Brilhante! Vou fazer isso" e sem demora pegou um outro teste da caixa.

"Espera aí... Espera aí, Gina... como a gente vai saber que o de agora vai estar certo?"

"Ah, criança... pode não ser cem por cento confiável, mas não é não confiável"

"É isso aí Hermione! Eu faço. O que sair agora, é o que é! Pronto" e saiu correndo para o banheiro.

Dessa vez Gina demorou mais do que cinco minutos dentro do banheiro. Hermione chegou a se preocupar com a saúde da amiga e já pensava em chegar lá oferecendo auxílio, quando a porta se abriu, e a ruiva saiu de lá, com os olhos focados no bastão. Inexpressiva.

Jogou o outro bastão no balcão e gesticulou para Hermione dar uma olhada. A morena logo fez, e depois olhou para a ruiva "Oh Gina, sinto muito..."

"Não sinta" disse por fim. Hermione e a velhinha a olhavam com compaixão e pena, mas ela parecia bem controlada e bem menos nervosa. Olhou para Hermione, e sorriu, como uma forma de dizer que estava sã. "Vou ficar bem... não se preocupe. Pensaremos em algo"

"Sim. Pensaremos com toda a certeza"

Virgínia sorriu mais uma vez para Hermione e sentou-se em uma cadeira velha da loja.

Agora era oficial. Ela estava grávida. Como isso pôde ter acontecido? Como? Por que foi acontecer logo com... ela? Ela, que sempre se protegia. O que ela ia fazer agora? Como ela iria fazer agora? O que _diabos_ ia fazer? Como contaria a Draco? Draco... ele invadiu os pensamentos da ruiva pela milésima vez aquele dia. O que aconteceria com eles dois? O quê? Ela estava tão feliz... tão feliz! Isso era tão injusto! Só queria ele! Só queria viver mais um ano de Hogwarts com o seu namorado, isso era pedir muito? Teve vontade de chorar, teve vontade de correr de volta para Hogwarts, abraçar Draco e implorar para ele nunca deixa-la.

Estava quase se deixando vencer pelos sentimentos confusos e dominadores que cresciam em seu peito, quando ouviu Hermione dizer, enquanto olhava ao relógio de pulso:

"Gina... acho que... acho que está na hora de irmos. As carruagens já vão sair"

Gina a olhou e esboçou um sorriso com o máximo de alegria que pôde e se levantou da cadeira.

"Ãhh... então vamos, sim?" tentou sorrir e se virou para a senhora que ainda se encontrava em cima do banquinho do outro lado do balcão "Hmm, ah... muito obrigada por tudo"

"Não há de quê, criança" sorriu a velha "Boa sorte e tenha uma boa vida"

Hermione agradeceu também e abriu a bolsa, tirando algum dinheiro "Quanto deu?"

"Hmm... deixe-me ver... onze nucles e cinco sicles"

"O que você está fazendo?" disse Gina rapidamente.

"Como assim?" perguntou Hermione confusa.

"O que você está fazendo? Eu vou pagar. Não se incomode Hermione, eu que usei três testes... Na-na! Não, não! Não tente argumentar, estou decidida. Guarde seu dinheiro" ela então abriu a própria bolsa e retirou quinze nucles de dentro, jogando no balcão.

"São só onze nucles e cinco sicles" disse a velha.

"Eu sei. Com licença, eu só vou pegar mais dois desses aqui" disse pegando mais duas caixinhas rosa-bebê. Hermione a alarmou mais uma vez sobre o horário, então a ruiva pegou o troco, se despediu e as duas saíram da loja e fizeram todo o percurso até as carruagens, em silêncio. Foi só quando já estavam a um minuto do castelo, que Hermione resolveu, a uma Gina um tanto distraída com a estrada, dizer:

"Sabe, Gina... o que está feito, está feito. Não há como voltar atrás. Não tem como. Mas quero que você saiba que, esse não é o fim do mundo. Nem pra você, nem pra ninguém. Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você, Gina. E sim, sua família também vai estar, não importa o quão bravos eles fiquem. Eles te ama, e vão te apoiar. Não fique tão triste... Já está feito" e ela pegou na mão gelada da ruiva "Não tenha tanto medo. Eu sempre vou estar aqui, pra qualquer coisa que precisar"

Gina sorriu honestamente à amiga "Obrigada Hermione. Isso significa muito"

Mas apesar de feliz com o apoio que ia receber – e que estava recebendo – da amiga e possivelmente dos familiares, se preocupava e se importava ainda mais com o apoio de uma outra certa pessoa. Uma pessoa que estava, naquele momento, dentro do castelo, sem saber o que acontecia, sem fazer nem idéia.

Gina sentiu seu coração se comprimir e doer no momento em que deixou, de novo, sua mente ser invadida em cheio por Draco Malfoy.

**N/A: **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI :D Gente, pelo amoooor de Deus, desculpem a demora imeeeeeeeeeensa! Eu sei que eu demorei muito, muito mesmo. Minhas sinceras desculpas! Eu estava muito nervosa com a escola, tava passando por umas situações difíceis, mas agora eu voltei. Desculpem mesmo! Eu não consigo nem descrever o quão feliz eu estou de estar voltando a postar!

Ah, eu não larguei a Algo Novo Em Mim, ok? Só parei um pouco, me deu uma crise de criatividade quanto àquela fiction, mas em breve eu volto a postar nela.

Bom gente, senti muuuita falta e desculpem-me, de novo! Espero que vocês leiam e gostem desse novo – e grande hehe – capítulo que eu escrevi pra vocês! =D

O que acharam da Gina, da Hermione e da Velha, hein? Hahahahaha

Ah, já estou com parte do próximo capítulo pronto, então... talvez eu poste em um futuro muito muito breve heheh

Beijosssss e dêem reviews lindas :D !

:*


	6. Surpresa À Luz de Velas

**Capítulo 6 – Surpresa À Luz de Velas**

Assim que Gina pisou no castelo, acompanhada por Hermione, rumou, fantasmagoricamente, a nenhum lugar. O seu coração palpitava desesperadamente contra o seu peito, e ela sentia que a qualquer momento poderia desmaiar.

Não sabia o que iria fazer. Se iria direto para as Masmorras, se iria para a Torre da Grifinória tomar um banho, ou se talvez iria ao banheiro da Murta-que-Geme se afogar na privada.

Hermione cutucou-a com o dedo, um pouco receosa.

"Gina? O que você está pensando em fazer?"

"Eu não sei..." disse ela depois de alguns segundos de silêncio em que Hermione esperou pacientemente "Acho que quero tomar um banho" sim, foi sua escolha mais plausível.

E dizendo isso, as duas rumaram à Torre da Grifinória.

--------

"Ai, que passeio chato..." resmungava com charme Bea Knightley, uma sonserina alta e de postura ereta "Aquele Weasley nojento tinha que ter pisado no meu pé! Pena que não estragou o meu sapato, sabe, aí eu teria mais um motivo pra lançar um feitiço nele. Ou ele teria que vender a casa pra comprar um outro par"

Um grupo de seis sonserinos irritados adentrava na Sala Comunal. Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Bea Knightley e Tate O'Connel. Todos riram com o comentário de Bea.

Draco era colado com eles, eram melhores amigos. Depois que começou a se envolver com Gina, ele começou a se afastar, e agora, os amigos tinham que praticamente pedir permissão para uma conversa, porque Draco sempre estava fora ou ocupado demais com qualquer outra coisa. Ou eles morriam de medo de se dirigir à ele, pelas suas incansáveis respostas mau educadas.

Mas não era por isso que os seus amigos haviam achado um substituto como Rei da Cocada Preta, ou muito menos o excluíam do grupo.

"Também achei" disse, esganiçada, Pansy Parkinson "Sorte do Draco não ter ido... aliás, onde será que está ele?"

"Provavelmente, Pansy, fazendo o que ele anda fazendo desde que resolveu nos trocar por livros ridículos e circuladas solitárias, nos corredores e arredores de Hogwarts" alfinetou Bea "Ou está comendo alguém" sugeriu, jogando-se no sofá acompanhada por Tate e Zabini, enquanto Pansy sentava, melancólica, na poltrona.

"Hmmmm" murmurou a morena.

Nesse momento, Draco Malfoy desceu rapidamente as escadas do dormitório, com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Passou pelos amigos "E aí?" perguntou sorridente "Como foi o passeio?"

"Ou ele está no dormitório, tomando uma pílula da alegria e da gentileza" sugeriu zombeteira, Bea.

"Quê?" perguntou o loiro confuso, mas ainda sim feliz.

"Você está bem, Draco?" perguntou Pansy "Quer que a gente faça alguma coisa por você?"

"Ãhh..." começou o loiro olhando para a entrada das Masmorras, onde estava se dirigindo antes de ver seus amigos, e já estava se virando para se despedir quando viu Crabbe e Goyle atacar a mesa de doces que estava sempre cheia, e disse, enojado "Vocês não comeram lá não?"

Os dois encolheram os ombros, atacando a pilha de Sapos de Chocolate e de Tortinhas de Abóbora.

"Acredite" murmurou Tate "Eles praticamente comeram todo o estoque da Dedosdemel"

Draco ainda olhava para os dois com desprezo e nojo, quando Zabini disse:

"E a que devemos a honra de falar com Draco Malfoy? Quero dizer... não precisamos mais marcar horário, então? Você voltou a ser como antes?"

"Quê?" perguntou Draco, distraído virando os olhos para o amigo.

"Você. Está conversando com a gente. Algo não muito comum nos dias que se seguiram, Draco"

Draco olhou para os quatro sonserinos sentados que o olhavam atentamente e pensou que se estivesse muito longe dali, fazendo o que tinha que de fato, fazer, estaria mil vezes melhor. Então, fez uma expressão confusa e enojada.

"Cala boca" dirigiu-se a Zabini. Depois olhou para os outros "Vejo vocês mais tarde. Ou não" e saiu correndo para fora da Sala Comunal.

"E ele volta ao normal" disse Bea.

"Yep..." murmurou Tate, logo depois convidando todos para uma partida de Snaps Explosivos.

--------

Draco Malfoy corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts, pensando repetidamente '_Você é um gênio, Malfoy_'.

Ele havia decidido parar de se jogar pelos cantos à procura de respostas para o novo comportamento de Gina. Estava cansado de pensar e se perguntar se ela havia parado de gostar dele, tão repentinamente. Não iria mais partir para a grosseria e não iria mais se perguntar o que havia feito de errado, iria tomar alguma atitude! Iria fazer algo que deixasse Gina totalmente apaixonada por ele.

E com um sorriso triunfante, virou a esquina do corredor, rumando à cozinha de Hogwarts, onde encontraria os elfos mais prestativos que já conhecera.

--------

Hermione Granger entrou no dormitório feminino do sexto ano a procura de Gina, e assim que ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado, bateu na porta do banheiro:

"Gina?" chamou. Bateu com mais força, "Ginaa?!"

Ouviu o chuveiro sendo desligado, e a ruiva gritando: "Tem alguém me chamando?"

"Tem! Eu, Hermione! Você está bem?"

"To" disse "Pode entrar" e ligou o chuveiro novamente, tirando o resto de condicionador dos cabelos.

"E ai..." começou Hermione "Fez os testes?"

"Tem mais alguém no banheiro?" perguntou a ruiva, finalizando o banho.

"Não, estão todos lá em baixo"

"Hmm... me passa a minha toalha, por favor? É uma branca... escrito '_Gina M. Weasley_' na pontinha... não que branco, você sabe, seja difícil de diferenciar com as outras demais cores berrantes de toalhas que se encontram nesse banheiro"

Hermione riu e passou a toalha pela brecha da cortina.

Gina abriu as cortinas e saiu de dentro do box, sem expressão nenhuma no rosto. Passou por Hermione e foi até a pia, onde pegou suas escovas de dente e começou a passar pasta em cima.

"Não vai comer?" perguntou a morena "A gente não comeu nada lá..."

"Acredite, Hermione, estou sem apetite" disse antes de começar a escovar os dentes.

"Gina, você fez os t-"

"Fiz esses malditos testes" disse com a boca cheia de pasta.

Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior, hesitante "E...?"

Gina apontou para a pia do lado de Hermione e a morena viu dois compridinhos testes de gravidez dentro da pia. Ela pegou-os rapidamente e viu que ambos mostravam o mesmo resultado. Afirmavam que Gina, de fato, estava grávida.

A ruiva cuspiu.

"Acho que eles são então confiáveis, ah?" disse "Aquele que deu negativo deve ter se confundido pelas minhas sacudidas, sabe?"

"Acredito que sim..." disse a morena, sorrindo de leve "Vai dar tudo certo, Gina..."

"Espero que sim" disse a ruiva saindo do banheiro e se sentando na cama "Ahh, como eu daria tudo pra acordar agora e descobrir que isso tudo foi um pesadelo..."

Nesse instante, alguém bateu na porta do dormitório e Gina pediu que entrasse.

"Oi Gina, a Hermione está por aqui? Eu pensei ter visto ela suuuuuubindooooooo-o-o-o..."

Harry Potter se encontrava do outro lado da porta, olhando para Gina, enrolada em uma toalha, sentada na cama. Parecia emburrada. "Desculpe..."

"Oi, Harry" disse a ruiva se levantando e indo até o guarda roupa, quando Hermione ia apressada ao encontro do garoto.

"O que houve?" perguntou a morena, saindo do dormitório e encostando a porta.

"Ahh... por onde andou? Tínhamos que fazer aquilo, lembra? Rony já está lá em baixo"

Hermione pareceu apreensiva e tentada em continuar na companhia de Gina, mas honrava os seus compromissos. Abriu a porta e dirigiu-se à ruiva:

"Gina... eu tenho que fazer umas coisinhas, você se importaria? A gente pode conversar mais tarde e..."

"Pode ir" disse a ruiva, enquanto estendia a roupa que ia usar, na cama "Na verdade eu vou..." e engoliu em seco, tentando fazer com que seu coração se acalmasse "sair... agora"

"Ah... OK. Bem, boa sorte" disse, emotiva e sentiu uns cutucos de Harry do lado de fora "Ah, tenho que ir!" e fechou a porta, deixando Gina sozinha no quarto com seus pensamentos.

-------

"Não faça isso" Draco quase gritou para o pequeno elfo que tinha acabado de sacudir o prato de Camarão tropeçando no tapete da sala "Elfo inútil... Só... Só deixe em cima da mesa. Obrigado, pode se retirar" o elfo evaporou. "Você aí! Pode deixá-las em cima da mesa. Obrigado, volte para a cozinha agora"

Pronto. Já havia conseguido a comida e as velas. Agora só faltavam os acabamentos aqui e ali. Sorriu para si mesmo. Tudo ia ficar perfeito.

-------

Gina saiu da Torre da Grifinória com o coração quase à boca. Não sabia se andava rápido pra acabar logo com aquilo, ou devagar para acalmar os nervos.

Onde estaria Draco? Masmorras? Sala Comunal da Sonserina? Ou na Sala deles? Ok. Tudo estava sobre controle. Ela iria até a Sala e mandaria um recado para ele se encontrar com ela. Fácil. Ou não. Já que ela _não sabia como mandar o recado_. Maldita hora para não ter uma corujinha como Pichitinho.

Mas também não dava pra ela ir para as Masmorras e entrar na Sala Comunal da Sonserina. Seria impossível.

'_Ahh... pronto! Eu vou até a sala, se ele não estiver lá, paciência! Amanhã pela manhã eu falo com ele. Pronto. Ótimo. Fácil, fácil... vai ser melhor para pensar em alguma coisa mesmo..._'

Seu coração já tinha desacelerado um pouco, quando ela virou-se no corredor e se deparou com a porta da Sala. Respirou fundo, e a abriu, ficando totalmente surpresa com o que a aguardava lá dentro. Seu coração acelerou cinqüenta vezes mais.

Gina levou as mãos aos seus lábios e olhou em volta.

A sala encontrava-se escura, com apenas algumas velas iluminando alguns pontos do lugar, deixando a luminosidade bem baixa. Na mesinha de centro, havia um grande prato de Camarões em Molho que cheirava maravilhosamente bem, e lugar para duas pessoas, com dois pratos e duas almofadas vermelhas ao chão, servindo de cadeira.

E Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy encontrava-se em pé, ao lado do sofá. Em uma das mãos tinha dois cálices de cristal vazios, e na outra mão, havia uma rosa rubra. Ele deu um meio sorriso e se aproximou da ruiva atônita, que tinha os olhos arregalados.

"Gostou?" perguntou sedutoramente, entregando a rosa para ela, que a pegou maravilhada "Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo com você, mas eu pensei em fazer uma surpresa..." continuou pegando uma mecha ruiva do cabelo de Gina e colocando pra trás da orelha da garota "... para te deixar feliz" sorriu novamente, fazendo a ruiva se derreter inteira.

Ele deu um beijo na bochecha rosada dela e foi até a mesa. Pegou o vinho tinto já aberto, e serviu em um cálice, e depois em outro. Pousou o vinho sobre a mesa, e foi até ela segurando as duas taças.

Virgínia se inclinou e pegou a que ele lhe entregava. Deu um sorriso abobado, e segurou a mão fria que ele a oferecia, e deixou-se guiar até sentar no grande sofá.

Draco sorriu e passou a mão livre pelo seu rosto, enquanto dava um gole do vinho.

"Gostou?"

Ela sorriu lisonjeada e pegou a mão do loiro, que acariciava o seu rosto. Fechou os olhos e suspirou "Amei"

Ele sorriu e se inclinou até ela, e pressionou os seus lábios calmamente aos dela, colocando a mão sobre sua cintura, e aproximando os seus corpos tranquilamente.

Quando ambos já podiam sentir suas respirações, Draco sorriu e levantou o seu cálice.

"Se você não quiser me contar o que aconteceu, ruiva, eu estarei disposto a esquecer e não tocar no assunto" ele deu um meio sorriso "Um brinde a nós"

Virgínia levantou o cálice, totalmente seduzida pelo loiro e sorriu também, encostando de leve os cristais e levando o vinho a boca, enquanto o loiro fazia o mesmo.

E foi quando ela se tocou.

Tinha algo para falar com Draco. Algo importante. E não era fofoquinha de semana, enquanto tomava um pouco de vinho. Vinho. Sentiu o gosto na boca. Vinho. Álcool. Álcool. Vinho. Bebê. Bebê! Não podia estar tomando o vinho.

Gina se jogou pro lado contrário e cuspiu todo o vinho que tinha na boca de volta na taça.

'_Droga!_'

Alguns segundos de silêncio percorreram a sala, antes de muito confuso, Draco perguntar:

"Gina, o que diabos você acabou de fazer?"

"Ahh... Ahh... Draco, eu..."

"O vinho não está bom o suficiente? Eu o encomendei! É envelhecido! Como você não gostou??"

"Não Draco, eu..."

"Porque, sabe, Virgínia, eu quase me mato pra conseguir o melhor pra você hoje a noite e..."

"Draco, cala boca!" ela gritou, fazendo-o se calar repentinamente, mas ele ainda assim tinha uma mistura de confusão e nervosismo no semblante "Eu..." ela respirou fundo, e pousou o cálice na mesinha, se virando totalmente para fitar o loiro "Eu..."

"Você o que, droga?" ele perguntou, já alterado e visivelmente nervoso.

"Eu tenho uma coisa pra te contar"

-------

**N/A: **Ai gente, esse capítulo não ficou muito bom e ficou muito pequeno :/ tive uns problemas ao executá-lo e me desculpeeeeeem ter cortado a Gina contando para o Draco, mas é uma cena muuuuuuuito importante pra eu simplesmente escrever assim tão rápido... Na verdade já ta meio escrito... eu queria deixar um suspense heheh

Em fimmmmmmmm, MUITO obrigada pelas reviews lindas! E eu _prometo _que o próximo capítulo vai ser tipo ótimo! :D

Beijos gente linda e se preparem para a Gina contando pro Draco, hahha ^^


	7. A reação

**Capítulo 7 – A reação**

"E então? O que há de errado?"

Gina respirou fundo e estremeceu. Já estava decidida, ela iria contá-lo naquela hora e ponto final. Era agora ou nunca.

"Ok... lá vai. Draco, hm, eu estou hmm... Ok. Eu estou grávida"

O que havia passado pela cabeça de Gina sobre o que a informação causaria a Draco era muito diferente do que o que realmente aconteceu. Ela pensava que ele começaria a gritar e soltar feitiços e xingar todos os tipos de preservativos existentes no mundo bruxo e ainda por cima culpá-la do que havia acontecido. Ela o conhecia, ele lidava com as coisas irracionalmente quando estava surpreso e mais importante, assustado.

Mas ele a surpreendeu dessa vez; ele simplesmente não se moveu. Ficou parado, exatamente do jeito que estava antes de ela ter soltado a bomba. Ele a olhava, mas ao mesmo tempo seus olhos pareciam distraídos. Gina se perguntou se ele tinha de fato ouvido o que ela havia falado.

"Ah, eu não to pedindo pra você fazer nada agora, eu acabei de descobrir e estou no mesmo estado que você..." hm, talvez não exatamente no _mesmo_ estado, ela pensou. "... e eu vou te dar o tempo que precisar pra digerir isso."

...

"Só... quero que você entenda isso"

...

"Draco?"

...

Tá legal, não tinha como ele não ter ouvido! Ela tinha falado em alto som e ele estava olhando exatamente pra boca dela. Ele _ouviu_. Mas por que agia como se alguém tivesse o lançado um feitiço da memória? Ele tava parecendo um trasgo babão, isso que ele parecia, se você quer saber.

Gina tentou mais uma vez, mas o único movimento de Draco foi colocar uma mão sobre a boca. Ela pigarreou alto algumas vezes, mas ele simplesmente não fez nenhuma menção de tê-la ouvido. Desistindo das inúteis tentativas, levantou-se.

"Ok... eu vou... hm... sair um pouquinho, hm, ir pro meu dormitório, assim você pode, er, ficar um tempinho sozinho."

Esperançosa, ela esperou mais alguns segundos para ver se Draco falaria alguma coisa agora que ela iria sair da sala. Ao visto de que nada aconteceria àquela noite, ela disse "Venha me procurar quando você estiver em condições de ter uma conversa séria"

Saiu da sala e foi direto para o dormitório.

"!"

Uma vermelha e gritante ruiva entrava na Sala Comunal da Grifinória no momento em que algumas pessoas estudavam, incluindo Hermione que ensinava a matéria de Poções a Harry e Rony. Todos a encararam, apavorados.

"Pelas barbas de Merlin! Gina, você está bem?" perguntou Rony, assustado.

Ela virou-se e apontou para ele, fazendo-o se arrepender de ter feito a pergunta instantaneamente.

"Você..." apontou para Rony e depois virou-se pra Harry que estava obviamente apavorado "E você... homens... TODOS VOCÊS!"

E saiu bufando e pisando pesado até o seu dormitório.

"Eu... devo falar com ela" disse Hermione se levantando.

"O que? E ser morta? Ah, não, péra aí... é mesmo, ela só odeio homens, você está salva, Hemione"

"Não seja estúpido. Já volto"

"Calma ai Hermione, e o dever? Temos que terminar isso ainda hoje" exclamou Harry.

"Ele ta certo. E não conseguiremos sem os seus miolos"

Ela revirou os olhos "Vocês já estão quase terminando, já está mais do que na hora vocês aprenderem a fazer os seus deveres de casa sozinhos!" e saiu correndo atrás de Gina.

"Gina?" Hermione bateu à porta. "Posso entrar?"

"Pode"

Hermione entrou no quarto e encontrou Gina sentada na cama abraçada com o seu travesseiro, visivelmente emburrada.

"Oh não..." exclamou a amiga docemente "O que aconteceu?"

"Hermione..." a ruiva começou sussurrante "Eu... não sei o que fazer"

"Como assim?" perguntou, sentando-se do lado da amiga "Gina, você pode não saber agora, porque está tudo no começo ainda e você acabou de descobrir. Mas você vai saber, é só esperar e..."

"Não. Não é isso. Quer dizer, é isso também, claro... mas... eu fui falar com Draco"

"Eu sei... e como foi?"

"Sinceramente, achei que ele fosse agir de uma maneira completamente diferente! Xingar-me, gritar, se estressar... mas não! Hermione, ele... ele não disse absolutamente nada!"

"Como assim?"

"Ele não disse nada, ficou parado, com as mãos na boca me olhando com cara de retardado! Sério, por muito tempo! Ele simplesmente ficou parado lá... estava começando a achar que ele tava tendo um derrame ou algo do tipo"

"Oh não, Gina... sinto muito..."

"Não, Hermione, não! Não era pra ser assim, tá bom? E agora? E se ele não conseguir mais falar? NUNCA MAIS? E pior, se ele não conseguir mais falar _comigo_? E se de agora em diante a nossa relação for desse jeito... bem, se houver uma relação né..."

"Mas você sabia que isso poderia acontecer... Desculpe, Gina, mas essa situação não é fácil, vai ver ele está muito surpreso, assustado, sem saber o que fazer"

"Isso é meio obvio. Mas bem, vejamos, eu também estou todas essas coisas aí que você disse, e ah, é mesmo!, _eu_ estou carregando a criança, olha só... Mas claro, claro que a situação dele é muito além de complicada..."

"Não é isso que eu to falando e você sabe. Você está de fato na pior situação, mas não é muito diferente pra ele Gina. É uma notícia muito inesperada e ele é um garoto! Não podemos esperar muito deles. Rony e Harry são adolescentes e ainda assim não conseguem fazer os deveres de casa sozinhos"

"Eles são seqüelados"

"Pode-se dizer que sim" disse Hermione rindo. "Olha, não fique assim. Eu sei que ta sendo difícil pra você, mas também está sendo pra ele e você estaria sendo injusta se pensasse o contrário"

"Eu sei... Na verdade, eu não estou pensando o contrário. Eu só queria que ele tivesse falado alguma coisa, sabe? Me acalmado, mostrasse que tava ali pra mim independente do que acontecesse..."

"Gina, aí você ta pedindo demais; ele é Draco Malfoy"

Gina riu "É, acho que você está certa... Apesar de tudo, ele é Draco Malfoy"

"Você fala com ele amanhã, não se preocupe. Só durma um pouco"

"_Se_ ele falar né. Tá... ta bom então, eu..." nesse momento Gina viu que na cama do canto do quarto, uma pessoa dormir. "Hermione..."

"Que?"

"Tem alguém naquela cama ali..." ela sussurrou, apontando. "É Janice McLaughlin! Será que ela ouviu a nossa conversa?"

"Uhh... acho que não Gina, ela ta dormindo. Agora vá dormir, eu tenho que descer e ajudar os dois gorilas lá embaixo.

"Tá... Boa noite"

"'Noite"

Gina se enfiou dentro das cobertas e adormeceu pensando do que seria o amanhã que estava por vir, e com ele, a sua possível – ou não – conversa com Draco.

O dormitório sonserino estava deserto quando Draco finalmente chegou. Ele estava diferente, parecia ter finalmente saído do transe. Preparou um whisky com gelo e sentou-se no sofá, pensando no que sua namorada havia lhe contado havia pouco tempo.

Gina estava grávida. E ele nunca, em nenhuma hipótese, teria imaginado isso lhe acontecendo. Ele sempre foi responsável quando se tratava da ruiva, e sempre teve o maior cuidado do mundo. Era quase impossível... Ele simplesmente não entendia o porquê de ter acontecido com eles. E pra piorar, sabia que tinha lidado com a situação de uma maneira ridícula. Havia a deixado falando sozinha, enquanto o seu cérebro congelado tentava voltar à vida.

"Merlin... eu devia estar tendo um derrame..."

"Falando sozinho?"

"MAS QUE PORR...!" Draco gritou, com um sobressalto. "O que diabos? _O que_ _você pensa que está fazendo_?"

"Desculpe, não quis assustar" disse a garota, sentando-se no sofá.

"Você de novo?" perguntou ele, ainda assustado, pra a loira sentada no lugar onde antes era seu. "O que você quer?"

"Pensei ter ouvido algo..."

Draco revirou os olhos e terminou o drink num gole só. "Não me importo se você ouviu um trasgo cantando karaokê, faz o favor de sumir daqui?" disse rudemente indo até a mesinha para se servir de mais bebida.

"Tinha esperanças de que você estaria mais gentil no nosso próximo encontro"

"Que porra de encontro, menina, você ta ficando louca..." sentou-se numa poltrona de frente pro sofá onde Anna Faris sentava. "Não to com muita paciência hoje..."

"Você nunca está"

"Você não me conhece"

"Talvez não"

Draco encarou aqueles intensos olhos azuis que pareciam não se afetar pelas suas grosserias. Muitas meninas tentavam algo com Malfoy e muitas ficavam no seu pé. Mas essa menina era estranha, diferente. Ela parecia estar tirando um sarro com a cara dele, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia honesta em dizer que o queria mais gentil.

"Tudo bem. Te dou a chance de me dizer o que você quer se você prometer sair do meu pé o mais rápido possível"

"Sair do seu pé?" ela riu "E o que te faz pensar que eu estou a os seus pés, Malfoy?"

"Você anda me perseguindo"

Ela sorriu tirando a varinha do bolso "Relaxa. Não vou te matar"

"Como se você pudesse"

Deu um meio sorriso e conjurou um drink "Se importa se eu me juntar a você?"

"Em que? Na minha vida? Sim"

Ela tomou um gole da bebida e depois de alguns segundos encarando-o nos olhos, disse:

"Por que será, que quando todos estão dormindo, você está sozinho, totalmente solitário, aqui embaixo, usufruindo de um bom whisky?"

"Isso não soa tentador pra você?"

"Por diferentes motivos"

"Talvez não. Talvez você seja uma garota que só está no meu pé – sim, no meu pé – porque é extremamente solitária"

"Talvez" ela sorriu "Então, isso quer dizer que você é realmente solitário?"

"Não é da sua..."

"Conta. Tudo bem. Você disse que queria saber o porquê de eu estar te perturbando ultimamente"

"Sim, obrigado"

"Estou entediada"

"Só isso?"

"E você é divertido pra mim. Falar com você me diverte. E por algum motivo, eu sinto que você está miserável"

"Você não sabe de nada"

"Está frustrado com a sua vida"

"Queria você" disse o loiro, com deboche "Você é absolutamente ridícula! O que te faz pensar que você pode chegar aqui e dizer um monte de merda?"

"Você disse que me daria uma chance pra dizer"

"Ah, bem, mudei de idéia. Quero que você desapareça"

"Eu sei. Porque você já tem muitos problemas"

"Sim, e... ei, não, não! Você não vai conseguir saber da minha vida assim, quem você pensa que é?"

"Alguém que está definitivamente interessada na sua vida"

"Pois é, e eu não estou interessado em tê-la na minha vida"

"Você não sabe disso. Você não me conhece ainda. E como disse antes, você é solitário. Não tem ninguém pra conversar sobre esses seus problemas. Tenho certeza que você conseguiria usufruir da minha amizade. Não consigo entender porque está na defensiva" e tomando um gole do seu drink, se levantou e foi até Draco, que estava imóvel na poltrona "E você está na defensiva o tempo todo... não tem desculpas pra o que você está fazendo. A minha proposta é quase irrecusável"

"Quase"

Os olhares dos dois estavam conectados por um fio e nenhum deles conseguia rompê-lo. Os olhos dela eram frios e misteriosos... e em algum nível, muito tristes. Draco não sabia por que, mas não gostava de ver aqueles olhos tristes. E naquele momento ele se lembrou de olhos castanhos com tristeza similar. Pensou em como havia sido com Gina mais cedo, e só teve vontade de abraçá-la e se desculpar, mas ao mesmo tempo, sabia que precisava de espaço pra pensar... E de repente, essa menina aparece... Sem mais nem menos. Por quê? Porque ela estava tão interessada na vida e nos problemas dele? O que havia de errado com aquela criatura?

Eles estavam a vinte centímetros um do outro quando Draco voltou à realidade.

"Eu... não sei o que você quer. E sinto muito, mas você provavelmente não vai conseguir" ele disse, com gentileza, pela primeira vez na noite.

"Você não sabe o que eu quero"

Ele desviou o olhar e se levantou. "Eu sou a última pessoa com quem você quer se envolver agora. Desculpe-me" terminou seu drink e foi ao seu quarto pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse aqueles olhos quase cinza que infernavam a sua cabeça. Eles o julgavam de uma forma que ele nunca havia sido julgado antes, e a culpa de tudo o que ele fazia caía sobre ele agora. A culpa sobre estar lidando com o problema dele e de Gina de uma maneira infantil estava completamente sobre ele. E o pior era que ele não fazia idéia de como resolver de outra maneira.

Era difícil lembrar-se dos olhos castanhos da ruiva e com certeza seria ainda mais difícil falar com ela pessoalmente. Não sabia o que falaria pra ela se o fizesse, porque infelizmente ele não sabia como se impunha ao meio de toda a situação. Não sabia se estava pronto pra lidar com isso, e não sabia se poderia continuar com a sua vida antiga se não estivesse de fato pronto em um futuro muito breve.

Draco adormeceu com isso atormentando a sua mente de uma forma extremamente cruel.

Gina acordou melhor aquela manhã, mas ainda com o peso da noite passada na sua cabeça. Colocou as suas vestes e desceu pra tomar o café da manhã.

No caminho Gina só pensava em como ela tinha que terminar logo com essa agonia e ir falar logo com Draco. Quanto mais rápido, melhor, igual a um band-aid. Ah, como ela gostaria que encontrasse Hermione antes pra uma pré ajuda.

Chegou ao Salão Principal e correu os olhos por ele procurando Draco, mas não conseguiu achá-lo. Desapontada, sentou-se na mesa da Grifinória e começou a se servir de café e ovos mexidos. Terminou de comer e correu pra primeira aula, pelo visto ela não iria encontrá-lo pela manhã. Talvez se ela fosse pra Sala deles mais tarde eles se encontrariam.

Draco havia acordado muito cedo, e apesar de ter comparecido ao café da manhã, não conseguiu comer nada. E agora estava na sua primeira aula de Poções, com a Grifinória e não conseguia se concentrar em nenhuma palavra que o professor Slughorn falava.

O que ele iria fazer? O que diabos ele iria fazer? E... Por que Hermione Granger estava o encarando desde o momento em que ele entrou na sala? Ele olhou pra ela por cima do ombro, e a morena desviou o olhar rapidamente.

Será que Gina havia contado pra ela? Será que ela já estava contando pra todo mundo? Planejando chá de bebê? O que diabos estava acontecendo? Ele nem havia começado a digerir o assunto e a ruiva já estava toda planejando o futuro deles com um bebê?

Draco agradece a Merlin quando o sinal bateu e ele se viu longe de Hermione, que o encarou durante a aula inteira. Nem tinha saído da sala direito quando Anna veio em sua direção no corredor.

"Olá"

"Ah não..."

Ela riu "Como foi a sua aula?"

"Sério?" ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, achando impossível alguém se interessar pela aula de outra pessoa. Quase sorriu e ao olhar pro lado viu que Hermione ainda o olhava de soslaio. "Er... vamos embora daqui" e puxou Anna para o outro lado, saindo da vista da grifinória.

"Fugindo de alguém?"

"Ahh... não. Ei, o que você está fazendo me seguindo ainda? Pensei que tinha sido claro ontem à noite"

"Você pensa muitas coisas"

"Você é uma pessoa estranha"

"Acabei de ter aula com o Snape"

"Quem se importa?"

"Ele me expulsou da sala"

Ele a olhou, desconfiado "Ele não expulsaria uma aluna de sua própria casa"

Ela riu e mordeu o lábio inferior "Eu não sou como as outras alunas"

"Evidentemente"

"O que isso significa?"

"Você não se dá ao respeito"

"Como as outras vadias da Sonserina?"

Ela tinha razão. Ele riu "Tá bom, ta bom. Mas você é estranha..."

"Você pode vir a me conhecer e assim não serei mais estranha pra você"

"Não, obrigado"

Ela o segurou pelas vestes, fazendo-o parar no meio do corredor. Fitou-o nos olhos e sorriu "Te vejo mais tarde"

"T-tá..." ele engoliu em seco.

Ele continuou o seu caminho, pensando, de novo, em por que diabos aquela menina resolveu segui-lo pra todo o lado. E como ela descobria os horários dele, por Merlin? Como ela sabia onde ele estava a todas as horas? E...

"Wow!" Draco se esbarrou com uma pessoa que veio do corredor da esquerda, quase a fazendo cair.

"Desculpe... Ah... Oi."

Gina. Seus cabelos ruivos estavam perfeitamente no lugar e ela estava linda. Rosada, ofegante e meio confusa.

"Oi" ele disse, sem saber mesmo o que dizer.

"Como você esta?" ela parecia nervosa e ele sentiu a culpa invadindo-o de novo. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-la e chorar, implorando desculpas por estar sentindo do jeito que estava. Por estar tendo dúvidas sobre o relacionamento deles e sobre toda essa situação.

"Bem. Você?"

"Melhor"

O silêncio permaneceu por alguns segundos até os dois começarem a falar ao mesmo tempo:

"Escuta..."

"Então..."

Eles riram e Draco fez menção pra ela continuar a falar.

"Eu estava pensando em a gente se encontrar mais tarde pra conversar. Sabe, sobre aquilo"

"Hmm..." Diabos! O que ele iria dizer? Não só agora, mas o que ele iria dizer mais tarde durante a conversa? "Tudo bem" Droga!

"Tá. Depois das aulas, então" ela sorriu.

"Escuta..." ele engoliu em seco "Tenho que ir"

"Tudo bem"

"Tchau"

Por Merlin! Eles eram _estranhos_! Esse encontro não ajudou Draco em absolutamente nada, pelo fato de ele estar agindo masoquistamente. Não conseguindo ser o que Gina queria que ele fosse e ao mesmo tempo não querendo machucá-la e querendo se matar por estar fazendo isso. Correu para a próxima aula, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa que não fosse relacionado à Gina, o que foi muito difícil.

Gina passou o resto das aulas nervosa e ansiosa pra a conversa que teria mais tarde com Draco. Apesar de ela ter percebido que ele ainda estava muito estranho.

"Mas ei, ele voltou a falar" falou Hermione.

"Pois é, pelo menos isso. Ei, você não contou pra ninguém, né?"

"Não, Gina, não faria isso. Você que tem que contar..."

Hermione e Gina estavam no Salão Principal almoçando e Hermione havia falado à ruiva que ele estava muito nervoso durante a aula de Poções inteira, e que ela achava que os dois deveriam conversar o quanto antes. Porém Hermione não havia mencionado que Draco estava na companhia de uma loira ao final da aula, pois não sabia o que a ruiva falaria sobre isso, e pior, não saberia como ela reagiria.

"Eu sei, eu sei... Mas sei lá, eu sinto que as pessoas estão olhando pra mim diferente... O que será que pode ser?"

"Você. Sendo paranóia. Exatamente como Malfoy hoje na aula... parecia um esquizofrênico... não parava de olhar por cima dos ombros..."

"Talvez porque você estava encarando ele o tempo todo!" disse a ruiva rindo "Ah, sei lá... to melhor hoje. Acho que ontem era só o Draco sendo o Draco, sabe? Claro que ele está visivelmente nervoso com tudo isso, mas eu tava exagerando muito. Sinto que as coisas vão ser melhores de agora em diante. Eu não consigo me imaginar sem ele me ajudando durante tudo isso Hermione, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sei que ele vai ficar comigo, sabe? Eu sei que parece conto de fadas demais, e o que seja! Mas o que a gente tem vai além de um namorinho... Ele se importa comigo"

"Fico feliz, Gina" disse Hermione disfarçando a sua preocupação.

A ruiva sorriu "Quero conversar com ele logo. Conversar de verdade, não do jeito de hoje mais cedo. Parecíamos dois estranhos"

"Ah..." suspirou Hermione.

"O que foi?"

"Nada, nada" a morena sorriu forçadamente "Só não consegui me acostumar com o fato de você estar namorando Draco Malfoy e que ele é pai da sua criança"

"Eca Hermione, não fala assim, parece que eu sou uma velha estranha que tem um cara que é pai-da-criança"

Hermione riu "Mas é, Gina. Ele é o pai da sua criança!"

"Pára!" gargalhava Gina às pirraças de Hermione. "Mas é estranho... pensar assim. E é verdade, sabe, além de tudo"

"Eu sei... vai ser difícil, mas vai ser uma experiência Gina. O que está feito está feito. Agora você só tem que aprender a viver com isso e tirar as coisas boas disso"

"Eu sei. Brigada por tudo"

"Não há de que. Agora vamos, estamos atrasadas"

"Mas já?"

"Gina..."

"Tá bom, ta bom... estudos em primeiro lugar. Mesmo eu estando grávida!"

"Shh!" Hermione colocou o indicador sobre a boca.

"É mesmo"

"Então" disse Hermione quando as duas já estavam andando pelo jardim no caminho pras próximas aulas "Vocês decidiram aonde vão se encontrar?"

"Uhh, não..." respondeu Gina pensando sobre isso. Será que ele iria esperá-la na Sala? "A gente só decidiu que seria depois das aulas"

"Hmm"

"A gente se resolve" ela sorriu e as duas continuaram a andar.

**N/A**: Oi gente. Tá, eu não posto há cinqüenta e nove anos, desculpa. Eu tava no intercâmbio, ai voltei pro Brasil e comecei a estudar que nem uma condenada – ta, mentira, só agora que to de recuperação kkkkkk -, e tava muito sem criatividade. Aí do nada eu comecei a escrever de novo e sei lá, eu gostei muito desse capítulo! Tipo, claro que eu acho que escrevo muito mal agora e tudo ta ~estranho~ porque não posto há muito tempo, mas eu espero que tudo melhore hehe

Entãooooo, respondendo as perguntas das reviews, não, eu não abandonei mesmo =) Adoro vocês! Reviews! Bjbjbj

E sejam legais comigo! Hihihihihihi

Ps: Eu sei que vocês vão odiar a Anna.

Ps2: Estou empolgada sobre isso KKK MUAHAHAHHAH

Bj!


	8. A Última Chance

**Capítulo 8 – A Última Chance **

'_Eu estava pensando em a gente se encontrar mais tarde pra conversar. Sabe, sobre aquilo'_... _'Eu estava pensando em a gente se encontrar mais tarde pra conversar. Sabe, sobre aquilo'... 'Eu estava pensando em a gente se encontrar mais tarde pra conversar. Sabe, sobre aquilo'... ... 'Tá. Depois das aulas, então' ... 'Tá. Depois das aulas, então'_

_... 'Tá. Depois das aulas, então' ..._

Aquelas frases perturbavam e infernavam a cabeça de Draco impiedosamente enquanto ele andava pelos corredores do castelo, tentando pensar em um plano relacionado à futura conversa que Gina estava planejando. O que ele iria falar? Ele nem tinha certeza do que estava pensando, como conseguiria pensar em palavras que a reconfortassem e ao mesmo tempo deixassem claro de que ele não está pronto pra ser... _pai_?

Ele iria ser pai. _Pai_. Como isso era possível? Era tão... estranho! Como isso poderia ter acontecido? E de uma maneira tão inesperada?

"Draco?"

"Gah!" Draco deu um pulo ao dar de cara com Bea Knightley e Tate O'Connel, seus dois companheiros da sonserina "Que diabos?!"

"Você ta bem?" perguntou Bea preocupada.

"É... você tava com uma cara muito estranha e... achamos que você tava falando sozinho..."

"Estou ótimo" ele pigarreou alto e coçando a cabeça tentou mudar de assunto "E ai, pra onde vocês estão indo?"

"Hmm" Bea e Tate se entreolharam "Pras Masmorras, as aulas já terminaram e a gente ta combinando um jogo de pôquer entre o grupo... Você gostaria de jogar com a gente?"

"Ou anda muito ocupado ultimamente?" pirraçou Bea.

"Eu... hm... estou livre, vou acompanhá-los às Masmorras"

Tempo! Era disso que precisava pra pensar no que fazer. Ele iria pra o dormitório, talvez jogar um pouco de pôquer, ou talvez tomar um banho e descansar... Gina não se irritaria se ele se atrasasse só um pouquinho... Ela sempre se atrasava! Ela era a que se atrasava sempre, qual era o problema de ele se atrasar um pouquinho? Ele tinha tanto direito quanto ela!

Tudo bem, as circunstâncias não eram as mesmas... Mas não teria nada de errado em tomar um banho antes de ir esperá-la na Sala... E... E então Draco lembrou-se que eles não especificaram um lugar de encontro, o que significava que... Ele não sabia aonde eles iriam se encontrar! E _essa_ era _sim _uma desculpa válida!

"DRACO! Ao que devemos a honra!" um Zabini sorridente gritou assim que os três sonserinos entraram nas Masmorras.

"Vamos jogar" murmurou Draco.

Zabini arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou para os dois que acompanhavam o loiro.

"Também não sabemos o que deu nele" Bea deu de ombros. "Mas vamos aproveitar, né"

"Beleza... Vamos lá! Quem vai jogar... Você, Bea, Tate? Tate também... Draquinho... Crabbe.. Não, Pansy, você não.. vai brincar de bonecas..."

"Eu nunca posso jogar nada!" esganiçou Pansy Parkinson.

"Crabbe e Goyle.. OK. Seis no total. Eu dou as cartas"

Isso estava ótimo pra Draco. Como nos velhos tempos. Não precisava se preocupar com nada a não ser uma boa partida de pôquer com os amigos. Pelo menos por agora... Por esse pequeno tempo que lhe resta antes de uma nova fase de sua vida. Ou... Será que ele precisava mudar mesmo? Será que ele sabia qual escolha era a certa?

"Uhuu... Aquela Anna Faris é demais."

"Acho ela sem graça"

"Nem você, Bea, pode negar isso"

_Como?_ Anna Faris?

"Ela é a maior gata da Sonserina sem dúvidas"

"Ei, Zabini!"

"Desculpe, B. É a verdade.. mas você vem logo depois"

Draco pigarreou alto "Do... do que vocês tão falando?"

"Daquela garota do sexto ano. Não se lembra? Acho que vocês já tiveram um rolo" Zabini apontou para trás de Draco e quando o loiro se virou, encontrou os familiares grandes olhos azuis que se socializavam com um grupo de meninas num canto da sala.

Ele engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar bem na hora em que ela o retribuiu. "Bobagem" ele pigarreou e olhou pra o grupo "Bobagem de quarto ano. Vamos continuar"

Os sonserinos se entreolharam e deram de ombros, assim continuando o jogo.

Será que essa garota tinha um dom? Podia ler mentes? Por que ela sempre estava presente? E por que ela tinha que aparecer bem quando a vida de Draco estava confusa daquele jeito? Era alguma brincadeira? Um teste?

Fosse o que fosse, ele não estava certo de como deveria agir.

Tentou esquecer de tudo que o estava incomodando e começou a prestar atenção na partida.

Depois das aulas Gina tinha voltado pra Sala Comunal da Grifinória pra deixar os seus livros e pensar um pouco no que ia dizer. Estava sentada numa poltrona de frente pra lareira quando Hermione adentrou na sala. Gina não havia se dado conta da companhia da amiga e ainda estava prestando atenção nas madeiras em chamas.

"Oi Gina..." Hermione sentou do lado da ruiva que parecia bem distraída "Já vi que tiveram a conversa... O que houve?"

"Como?"

"Sua expressão me diz que vocês já tiveram a conversa"

"Ah, não... Ainda não tivemos. Eu vim até aqui pra pensar... mesmo... no que eu vou falar. Mas parece que tudo fugiu da minha mente. Como se não tivesse o que falar, sabe? Como se... como se ele tivesse que saber exatamente tudo o que eu to passando."

"Como assim?"

"Hermione... Ele não tinha que está agindo dessa maneira. Eu estava tão cega. Achando que eu tinha feito alguma coisa errada. Eu não fiz. Nós dois cometemos um erro e eu não vou ser a única a pagar por ele. Não sou eu que tenho que decidir o que vou falar! Eu já disse tudo, já fui muito paciente e legal com ele. Não sou eu que tenho que correr atrás e implorar pra ele ficar na minha vida. Aconteceu e eu tenho que lidar com isso. Seja com ele ou não."

"Gina... Dá pra perceber que você o ama."

"Eu o amo, mas não posso e não vou continuar a implorar por nada"

"Dê tempo ao tempo. Na teoria tudo é fácil. Você vai precisar dele"

"Tenho que começar pela teoria! Eu vou dar uma última chance pra ele e pronto. Vou fazer isso agora"

"Boa sorte e não faça nada... estúpido"

"Pode deixar"

A ruiva saiu decidida da Sala Comunal rumo a Sala deles pensando em como diria tudo isso a Draco. Será que ela conseguiria? Queria ser forte, mas a presença do loiro sempre a intimidava. Era como se ele fosse a coisa mais importante e ela não quisesse decepciona-lo. Entretanto, isso não poderia continuar. Tinha outra coisa na jogada agora. E Draco passaria a não ser a mais importante.

Seria difícil dizer tudo aquilo a ele, mas teria que fazê-lo.

Gina entrou na sala e esperou. Era óbvio que ele iria pra lá. Eles não marcaram um ponto de encontro, e sempre que isso acontecia, a Sala era o lugar.

"VOCÊ ROUBOU!" um Zabini indomável gritava nas Masmorras. "DRACO EU VOU TE MATAR! VOCÊ TINHA ESSE ÁS NA SUA CADEIRA!"

"Não tinha, seu demente. Você é burro e não sabe jogar e fica me culpando pelas suas derrotas. Quanto apostamos? Ah... Tudo pra mim..." um Draco feliz pegava vários sicles, nuques, sapos de chocolates e um único galeão.

"ME DEVOLVA O MEU GALEÃO!"

"Fica quieto, Zabini... Você apostou essa porcaria desse galeão mesmo sendo um péssimo jogador. Até Goyle jogou melhor que você. _Pansy_ jogaria melhor que você"

"Ah, sério? Obrigada Bea!" uma contente Pansy agradeceu.

Bea revirou os olhos pra morena e se desviou de um golpe que tinha de Zabini.

"VOCÊ TAVA COM ELE NESSA, SUA VÍBORA!" Zabini se levantou em um só pulo de sua cadeira" Quer saber? Não quero mais saber desse jogo, nunca mais! Não jogo com pessoas que precisam _roubar para ganhar_"

Draco revirou os olhos "Cala boca Zabini" e puxou três cartas que se encontravam embaixo da almofada da cadeira do sonserino "Isso quer dizer que você não jogaria com você mesmo?"

"Er... Eu não sei como essas cartas foram parar ai! Só pode ter sido você! Quem mais saberia?"

"Nos poupe Zab. Já ouvimos seus gritos demais por hoje, vou tirar um cochilo" exclamou uma Bea sonolenta. Crabbe, Goyle e Tate também se retiraram na mesa, rindo com Zabini sendo desmascarado por Draco.

"Você vai ver, Draco. Vai ver" ameaçou Zabini pra uma Draco risonho e saiu das Masmorras.

"Eu sou realmente muito bom" dizia Draco enquanto guardava o dinheiro e comia um sapo de chocolate.

"Draco você é tão bom! Me ensina a jogar!" gritava Pansy Parkinson agora do lado do loiro.

"Hoje não, Pansy. Estou cansado."

"Tudo bem..." soltou um murmúrio bem xoxo e se juntou a umas garotas que estavam em outro sofá.

Draco já tinha esquecido que tinha um compromisso. Há muito tempo não se divertia assim com seus amigos. Mesmo eles sendo idiotas, ele sentia falta. Eram os momentos onde ele podia ser Draco Malfoy.

O loiro sentiu alguém sentar do seu lado. "Pansy, já disse que... uh... er... O que você quer?"

Anna sorriu e se aproximou, roçando sua perna na dele. "Seu amiguinho tava bem estressado."

"Zabini?" ele sorriu "É um Zé Mané, mas divertido. Gostamos de pirraça-lo"

"Percebi." Ela chegou mais perto de Draco e dessa vez colocou sua mão na perna direita dele e seu rosto a dois centímetros de distancia do rosto pálido do loiro.

Draco engoliu em seco. Uma parte dele tava morrendo de vontade de se libertar e sair correndo. Entretanto, outra parte... outra parte que estava adormecida há muito tempo, estava se despertando e sendo atraída pela garota.

"Você... você precisa fazer isso?" perguntou o loiro.

"Não" ela sorriu "mas eu gosto." A loira apertou a perna dele com a mão e depositou um beijo no lóbulo de sua orelha.

A vontade de se libertar e sair correndo aumentou. "Ei-ei.. Pare com isso, está bem? Estamos no meio das-"

"Sabe o que Pansy Parkinson e todas aquelas quintanistas estão conversando? De como somos o novo casal de Hogwarts. O casal do inverno..."

"Que? Você ouve isso...? Como você...?"

"Shh" ela colocou o dedo indicador nos lábios de Draco "Você gosta dessa nova fofoca?"

"Garota, acho que você tá se enganando aqui com alguma coisa... Desculpe, eu e você não vamos ter nada. Nunca. Não se confunda" o loiro se libertou e levantou do sofá, decidido a sair de perto de Anna, mas antes que ele pudesse se afastar ela o segurou pelo braço.

"Não se esqueça de que mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai vir procurar por mim. Só estou te poupando o trabalho. Lembre-se de que comigo você não precisa deixar de ser quem você realmente é"

"Vou estar pensando nisso, pode deixar" e finalizando a conversa, Draco saiu das Masmorras.

Uma hora havia se passado desde que Gina tinha chegado a Sala. _Como ele poderia fazer isso com ela_? Não estar nem aí desse jeito? Ele não parava pra pensar sequer um minuto no que ela, Gina, estava passando?

Mais cinco minutos e ela saía.

Era isso então o que ele queria? Deixa-la sozinha? Larga-la totalmente? Abandona-la? Era isso? Ela não era nada pra ele? A partir do momento em que ela engravidou, se tornou inútil? O sonserino então não precisava mais dela pra nada? Todas as juras de amor e todas as promessas no final do dia eram mentira e todos aqueles momentos que eles passaram juntos foi uma perda de tempo? Ela foi enganada então? Por Draco Malfoy?

Mais quatro minutos e ela saía.

Como ele foi _capaz_ de engana-la desse jeito? De brincar com os sentimentos de uma garota inocente e apaixonada? E a burra foi ela! Como ela própria foi capaz de se apaixonar por Draco Malfoy? No final das contas a culpa era dela também. Ela que foi otária o bastante por se apaixonar por um sonserino que trata a todos, inclusive ela!, como lixo!

Mais três minutos.

Como ele tinha a _coragem_? Depois de _tudo_ que eles passaram? Não era _possível_ que ele não sentisse alguma coisa por ela! Ele iria perder aquele tempo todo pra nada? Não era qualquer besteirinha e qualquer briguinha que estava acontecendo ali. Gina estava _grávida_ pelas barbas de Merlin! Não era possível que ele fosse tão egoísta e mau caráter!

Mais dois minutos.

Talvez Hermione tivesse razão. Talvez sem o amor e o apoio daquele traste ela não consiguiria passar por isso sozinha. A bobalhona tinha se apaixonado completamente por aquele maldito sonserino e agora a vida dela tava prestes a ser a vida de uma mãe solteira que nem se formar em Hogwarts iria conseguir.

Mais um minuto.

Já estava imaginando a cena de como seria contar pros pais que estava grávida. Oh não-não, não _só_ grávida. Grávida de um_ sonserino._ Não-não, não _qualquer_ sonserino. De _Draco Malfoy_! Ai meu Merlin... pior que contar pros pais seria contar pra... seus irmãos! Gina estava a ponto de desmaiar... quando os cinco minutos por inteiro se passaram. Não tinha ninguém na porta. Draco não havia chegado.

"Não vou chorar" disse pra se mesma.

Levantou-se e respirou fundo. No final das contas quem ela esperava que aparecesse na porta não era Draco Malfoy o sonserino egoísta que trata todos como lixo. Mas Draco Malfoy, seu namorado. Seu confidente. Seu amor. Seu melhor amigo. "Não adianta mais esperar. Já estou aqui há mais de uma hora. Se ele não chegou até agora, não vai chegar mais"

E com isso Gina se dirigiu a porta e saiu da Sala, levando consigo a última chance que daria a Draco. Andando pelo corredor sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de chorar. Por causa de um descuido, a melhor coisa de sua vida iria simplesmente desaparecer.

Já sentia o gosto das lágrimas quentes e salgadas quando ouviu alguém lhe gritar.

"Gina!"

A ruiva parou de andar e seu coração começou a bater cada vez mais rápido.

"Gina, por favor"

Ao sentir as mãos mais reconfortantes do mundo inteiro no seu ombro, sem pensar, Gina virou-se para Draco e o abraçou com toda a força que tinha no seu corpo pequeno. Começou a soluçar de tanto chorar no momento que sentiu que seu abraço foi retribuído pelo amor de sua vida.

"Gina... Ei... Ginny... não chore." beijou o topo da cabeça da ruiva e a abraçou mais forte "Me desculpe pelo atraso"

"Ach-qu-voc-na-fosss-v-v-vi-vi-viiiir!" soluçou a ruiva.

"O que? Gina, baby, não entendi nada do que você falou"

"ACHEIQUEVOCÊNÃOFOSSEVIVIVIRR R!"

"Baby, vamos sentar um pouquinho, beber uma água até você se acalmar... Eu to aqui, calma"

"T-ta..."

Draco levou uma Gina quase que descontrolada e com o rosto vermelho como pimentão para a Sala. Sentaram-se no sofá, onde cinco minutos mais cedo sentava uma Gina desconsolada e trise pelo seu futuro. A nova Gina sentada lá estava sem conseguir falar, mas de felicidade e alívio.

Draco foi até uma estante e pegou um copo.

"Aguamenti! Pronto, meu amor. Você tá melhor?"

"S-sim..." disse Gina, dando uma fungada e bebericando a água.

"Me desculpe se te fiz ficar assim"

"Achei que você não fosse vir"

"Eu confesso que quase não vim. Gina, eu te amo muito, mas não sei se estou preparado pra isso."

"Eu não estou pedindo pra você estar preparado. Eu também não estou... Só queria que você me apoiasse"

"Desculpe... Não... Só não era pra isso ter acontecido."

Gina sentiu uma dor no seu peito muito maior que a dor que estava sentindo antes. Ele realmente não queria isso. Não queria uma vida com ela.

"Por que? Draco, por que? Você não tá preparado pra ter um bebê ou não tá preparado pra ficar comigo pra vida toda? Porque se ficássemos juntos, iríamos ter um filho."

"Gina, sim, mas não agora! Estamos em Hogwarts! Eu to no sétimo ano e você no sexto! Você tem noção do que é isso?"

"Draco, eu tenho noção sim! Mas aconteceu! Não tem como voltar atrás. Eu vou ficar com esse bebê. Se você quiser me apoiar vai significar o mundo pra mim, porque você é o mais importante na minha vida... agora. Mas se você não me apoiar, eu vou continuar vivendo a minha vida, vou ter esse bebê sozinha" Gina estava se lembrando o que havia dito a Hermione antes de sair da Sala Comunal "Quer saber? Aconteceu com a gente, e me desculpe por ter atrapalhado a sua vida acadêmica e de farra tanto assim, mas sinto lhe informar que você também foi o culpado! Eu não produzo sêmen!"

"Gina!"

"Isso aí Sr. Malfoy, sinto muitíssimo por ter te colocado nessa situação. Mas se você não quiser mais ficar comigo, me diga logo agora."

Draco olhou para aqueles olhos amendoados. Aqueles olhos que ele tanto amava. Calorosos e delicados. Grandes e brilhantes. Vermelhos e úmidos de tanto chorar...

"Gina, entenda... Em nenhum momento eu disse que não ia te apoiar. Não há possibilidade de eu viver nesse mundo sem você. Eu só sou um menino idiota que não está realmente preparado pra nada." O loiro suspirou e passou seus dedos longos pelo rosto aveludado da menina mais linda que ele tinha visto "Baby, você é meu mundo e minha vida. Eu amo você e me perdoe por ter feito você duvidar disso. Vem cá, pequena" e com toda a sinceridade que havia colocado naquelas palavras Draco a beijou.


End file.
